Valentine Confusion
by SerentiyMoonGodness
Summary: With valentine a week away Usagi finds herself on a journey to find out where her and Mamoru love has gone. What worse she has to write a paper on love for english class. How can she write a paper on love when her love life is in the dumps?
1. Chapter 1

Valentine Confusion:

_What is love? How does it feel to really love someone? Is it supposed to hurt?_

Usagi stared at her English paper for school. What a crazy essay to have to write.

Usagi could believe her teacher they were asked to write a paper on love. What you thought love was and its effect on the world. Well what could she say…hum… Her love with Mamochan was differnt then other human love. They were soul mates they have died for each other.

Yes it has hurt at times and it was painful a lot but didn't mean they love each other any less did it? Oh why did she have to write a paper on this? When Mamochan had just come back and they were trying to glue their relationship back together.

What to glue back right at least that what she thought but Mamochan said they should take things slow and get to know each other again. To get their relationship back to the way it was before he left. What did he mean exactly did he not think I was the same person or my love for him had died? No I love him just the same and maybe I have change some I am more into my studies and I act more adult like but what's wrong with that wouldn't he want that?

"This is stupid "she thought, this was getting her no where at least they had a week to write it and turn it in on Valentine's Day. All she thought about was their relationship now not how it was. She was not happy with it now and it didn't help that her friends were less then encouraging about the situation. She even heard the girls talking about it behind her back.

_Flashback (two weeks after Galaxia battle)_

She just needs time said _Minako_

How much time you think he will wait huh till 30th century when they have to rule said _Rei_

It's not her fault he wasn't here and her feelings change_. _Said_ Ami_

Well it's not his either he was killed for goodness sakes. They are supposed to be soul mates feelings are not supposed to change_. _Said _Rei_

They are soul mates Rei you can't argue about that you know it's true I feel the bond between them. It's still there. I just don't know what happen ok but everything will go back to normal he just has to patient and take things slow with her. I know it. He will and they will both be happy again. You'll see Rei have a little faith. Said_ Minako_

Usagi stood there outside the door frozen still. She couldn't believe her ears did they think she did not love Mamoru? What? How can that be? I never stop loving him where did they get an idea like that? Instead of arguing her case and declaring her love for him she turned and walked away saddened that her friends even had those crazy ideas.

_Back to the present_

Maybe that's what Mamochan thought? That she didn't love him. But why would he think that? It had been a week since she heard the girls talking at the temple and ever since then she didn't hang around them much. It made her mad that her friends lost faith in her and her love for Mamochan.

So here she was sitting at home on a Friday night working on school work. A few years ago she would have laughed at someone if they told her a few years she would be at home working on school work instead of out with her friends.

Mamochan was at work and she did not feel like seeing the girls. What's the need they keep giving her weird looks. It was too quiet around the house Luna was out somewhere and her family went to visit her aunt in Paris.

She didn't feel like going so they trusted her to stay by herself for the weekend. She didn't mind it's not like she was going to be doing anything anyway. Oh my how did my life turn out this way. Maybe I should get out take a walk to clear my head so I can write this paper.

With that Usagi grab her coat and purse and headed outside for some fresh air. She started down the side walk.

Where the heck am I going to go? Usagi thought

Hum maybe to the arcade, the girls said they were going to see a movie so they won't be there. I haven't see Motoki in a while. Hey Yeah I can talk to him, maybe he knows what's up with Mamochan. Yeah he would know they are best friends. With that final thought Usagi starting walking faster into town with a determination to figure out what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2

When Usagi got at the arcade it was dead she looked at her watch well it's only 8 o clock. I thought it would be busier than this. When she came in she saw Motoki sitting in a booth bored.

"Hi Motoki "said _Usagi_

"Hi Usagi "said Motoki

"Longtime no see what you been up to I would have thought you would have went to the movies with the girls tonight?" Said _Motoki_

"No I didn't feel like it. I wanted to do some school work tonight but I couldn't get my head on straight for the paper so I am taking a break right now. So I thought I would come see you. I haven't seen you in a while! Said Usagi

Motoki smiled the thought of Usagi wanting to do school work surprised him but he was proud of his little sister. He always thought of her like a little sister. He was glad she was taking her school work seriously now.

"I am sorry you couldn't do your school work like you wanted to mind telling me what's on your mind maybe I can help" said _Motoki _

Motoki could see she wasn't her normal happy self hasn't been that way in a while and he thought he knew why but wanted to confirm it to make sure.

Actually that's one of the reasons why I wanted to see you Motoki do you know why Mamoru has been backing off on me since he came back? I don't know what's going on I was so happy when he came back from school and decided to stay and now he kind of put us on slow motion. Talking about how we should get to know each other again. Why? Don't you think I am the same? I still love him. I always have loved him since the day I threw that test paper on his head. Of course I take my school work more seriously now but I thought he would like that. He always said I should so why? Please Motoki if you know anything please tell me. Usagi said as she broke down crying. She been holding in the tears for weeks now and couldn't hold them in any longer.

This broke Motoki heart poor_ usagi_ motoki thought _poor girl. As he grab her and held her rubbing her hair to try and calm her down. He hated seeing her like this. Good thing it was just them in the arcade he would be dead if Mamoru found out he was holding his girlfriend comforting her like this. Even if he only thought of Usagi like a sister Mamoru would still be hot over it. _

"Usagi please don't cry tears don't suit you. You are so beautiful when you are smiling. Mamoru love you as far as putting your relationship on slow motion I have a theory on that. But Mamoru hasn't actually come out and told me why. But I have a feeling why. But you won't like it. I know for a fact you going to get mad over it. So if I tell you have to promise not to say anything. Said _Motoki _

Usagi stopped crying when he said that. Mad over what? Usagi thought what possibly she could get mad over it. She did not like this at all.

"Motoki what is it please tell me I promise I won't say anything but I don't understand why would I get mad? "Said _Usagi_

_Motoki saw she stopped crying so he released his hold on her and carry her over to the booth and sat her down. I minds as well sit her down and prepare her for this. Because she's going to get very mad when I tell her what I think going on._

"You sure Usagi cause I am serious you not going to like it at all. I think of you as my little sister and I hate seeing you hurting like this. But I know how you care for everyone and know you done nothing wrong. Just everyone doesn't understand how you so open of love for everyone. How you open your arms to everyone to bring them joy no matter what going on. Are sure because it will upset you what I have to tell you." Said_ Motoki_

_Usagi was speechless what did her kindness and loves for everyone have to do with this. What's the meaning of this? Was it wrong to love the people in this world? No it wasn't so why should she be punished for it._

"Yes Motoki I am sure please tell me I am so confused right now what does my kindness towards everyone have to do with me and Mamoru relationship? Please do tell me_? _Said_ Usagi sounding_ a little bit mad it bugged her to know being kind was wrong.

_Motoki knew it was coming she was already getting mad already. He couldn't blame her. Seriously he didn't see how she did anything wrong either. I guess cause he known her longer that everyone else. _

"Seiya" said Motoki

"Seiya, what does he have to do with this. He was a friend that helped me thru a tough time. Are you saying by being kind to Seiya was a crime? Said Usagi

_She couldn't believe this, what did Seiya have to do with her relationship with Mamochan?_

_Motoki knew she would understand she only saw him as a friend. She never knew how that guy really felt for her she thought he just had some crush on her. He didn't know that everyone knew of Seiya love for her and thought she felt the same way._

"Let me start at the beginning Usagi remember when Mamoru was gone and Seiya was hitting on you didn't you go a date with him_?" said Motoki_

"It wasn't a date. Even thou Seiya called it one I thought it as hanging out with a friend. I thought of it as keeping my mind off of Mamoru being gone and being alone. I told Seiya it wasn't a date. How did you know about it anyway_" said Usagi _

_Usagi was getting very tit off every second she knew where this was going now. She did not date Seiya we was just friends how the hell everyone got such a crazy idea of her and Seiya. Was it wrong to have a male as a friend? If so then someone should have told her sooner._

"Well the girls told me about it and they told Mamoru about it. He asked two day after he came back about everything that happened while he was gone. He asked how close you and Seiya were. He wanted to know well how I can say this_". Said Motoki_

_Motoki paused he didn't know how to word this. How do you say your boyfriend thinks you are in love with another man?_

"Word what Motoki why would he want to know what happen between me and Seiya. Nothing happen. Yes Seiya confused his love for me. But I told him I loved only Mamochan. He accepted that. We stayed friends. But for one I never even told anybody that_. "Said Usagi_

_Motoki was shocked. So she did know that boy was in love with her. _

"Well I think. Now don't get mad by the way the girls was saying it. Mamoru thinks you have feelings for Seiya as more as a friend. You know how you love him_." Said Motoki backing away some as he said the final word waiting for her to explode. _

_Usagi was shocked to say the least. He thinks I love Seiya as more as a friend. That I don't love him, He thinks I love Seiya. She just stood there taking in all the words that Motoki had said. How did it come to this? Why did he start doubting their love? Didn't even his future self tell them to always have faith and trust for each other? How could he doubt their love? How could he think that she stopped loving him? Sure she was lonely and sad when she thought he was a school and he was really dead. But she didn't lose faith in their love. She just got sad cause she couldn't see or hear from him._

_Motoki was getting scared she hadn't got mad she just stood there looking down at the floor with the tears welding in her eyes. This hurt her deeply he could see that. He knew Mamoru was stupid for thinking so and he would have told him so. But Mamoru was the type of person you didn't get involved in his affairs unless he asked you to._

"Usagi are you ok? I am sorry I know that not what you were thinking was going on. I sure you and Mamoru can work this out. "Said_ Motoki_

_Finally she found the strength to speak and she couldn't believed it herself what she was about to say._

"Motoki I don't know if we can work this out"_ said Usagi_

_Oh no. I wasn't supposed to break them up. Motoki you are so dead meat when Mamoru finds out. _

"Oh no, Usagi don't say that ya can work it out. You know you can I am sure everything will be find you will see just show him how much you love him and I am sure everything will go back to normal."_ Said Motoki _

_Motoki was hoping and praying she would listen to him. That why they say never gets involved in your friends relationship problems. He says why now you only make it worse. _

_Usagi didn't know what to say. She wanted to work it out she did. But how he didn't even think she loved him. When had she not showed love towards him? Oh why did this happen? Then a question pop in her head if he thought she didn't love him then why was he still with her? Now that confused her deeply._

"Motoki I got a question why is he still with me if he thinks I am in love with another man?" said_ Usagi_

"Well I think I overheard Minako say something of getting you to fall back in love with him. I am sorry I wasn't exactly included in the conversation that day I just kept hearing bits and pieces when I was carrying orders to the customers." Said_ Usagi_

"Well that's just great now my friends and my boyfriend think I don't love Mamoru and that I will just magically fall back in love with him_" said Usagi _

_She was getting madder by the minute. She was getting mad now she felt hurt at first. But her friends were involved. That was just wrong. How could they think of her like that they saw what she went thru when he was gone? How could they think she was in love with Seiya._

"I am sorry Usagi I know you don't need all this right now but I haven't seen you lately to talk to you alone about this you are always with the girls or Mamoru and I thought you had a right to know. I could see that you and Mamoru relationship hasn't been the same lately_". Said Motoki_

"I know Motoki I am glad you are telling me the truth at least you had the guts to talk to me. At least you still believe me when I say I love Mamoru with all my heart. So I guess when I tell him I loved him he thinks I am not telling the truth. Isn't that funny. Here I am supposed to write a paper in a week on love and what it feels like and it effects. When my love life falling apart. Just great_" said Usagi _

"I am sorry Usagi I really am. You just need to talk to him about this and sit down and work this out ok."_ Said Motoki _

"I don't' know Motoki I just need some time to think. I don't know at all but don't worry I won't involved your name. I know you two are best friends I wouldn't want to involve your friendship. I think I going to leave now Motoki I going to go for a walk ok_." Said Usagi _

"Ok Usagi just whatever you decide to do think about it long and hard first I just want to see you two happy ok. Take care and be safe_." Said Motoki _

_As he said those words she nodded and walked out of the door. Poor girl Motoki thought her love life falling apart I feel so helpless. She is a really sweet girl she doesn't deserve this at all. I hope everything works out but I wonder what she going to do?_


	3. Chapter 3

As she slowing walked down the street tears just couldn't help but fall on her face. The clouds seem fitting for her mood. The clouds were cloudy on the verge of rain. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't feel like going home. She couldn't go to her friends they were part of the problem. She couldn't go to Mamochan house because I mean she didn't know what to say to him yet. I could go to Outers House by its late I would probably wake the young one. I do not want that.

How did my life turn out this way? Why is it always me being tested my love for him not the other way around. It's always me that has to be tested, oh why fates do you mess with me so?

Usagi looked for the moon in the sky. Figures she thought I can't even seek comfort form momma its' cloudy too. Hum why me I just don't understand I thought I always showed him how much I love him so why does he doubt me now?

With the final thought she propped herself against a tree in the park and let the tears flow down. As fitting as her pain it started to rain. She cradles her knees in her hands and rocked back and forth letting the tears go.

I just don't understand where did I go wrong? Said Usagi out loud not caring who heard her she was angry, tired, hurt and sad most of all.

It seemed like hours she sat there rain popped as much as her heart and that how she found her tears flowing out like the rain.

"Buns what are doing out here?" said _Haruka _

_She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her like this what is their princess doing out in the rain crying. It didn't make any sense to her why their princess would be sad. She had her princess back and everyone was ok so why is she crying?_

_Usagi looked up to see who her hero was that shielded her from the rain. Haruka maybe she believes in me._

"_Haruka _do you believe in me and my love for everyone?" said_ Usagi hopefully she had not lost faith in her too._

_She couldn't believe who didn't believe in her I mean she is the most powerful girl I know who destroyed Chaos for goodness sakes. How can someone not believe in her?_

"Usagi what happen to you tonight and of course I believe in you and so do your friends right? Where is the baka of a boyfriend of yours why isn't he out here with you when I get my hands on him for letting you come out here he's dead_."Said Haruaka _

_Haruaka was getting more tits off every second why was their princess out in the rain crying at 10 o clock at night in the park with no protectors whose bright idea was that._

_New thing Haruaka knew a small blond had jump in her arms crying and scared. _

"Haruaka my friends don't believe in me and well Mamochan doesn't believe I love him":_ said Usagi she could hardly get the words out he doesn't believe in her love that's all she could thing about._

_Haruaka couldn't believe this how the hell did this happen. When did this happen? When did the prince of earth become a dumbass? She was piss! Forget about all this I got to get Usagi dried before she gets sick._

"Usagi come on, you coming home with me,Hotaru at her real poppa house spending time with him. So it's just Michiru and Setsuna at the house. I am actually not sure if Setsuna at the house or not she might be at the time gate you know how she is always obsess with the future." Said _Haruaka _

_Usagi didn't say nothing as Haruaka led her to her house didn't question it either she knew she couldn't go home. She knew she had no one else to turn to. As she walked down the street the tears still flowed down as the rain. It felt like it was no rest for her eyes tonight._

_As Haruaka open the door to mansion they lived in Setsuna eyes got wide well that tells me she didn't see this coming Haruaka thought. _

"Haruaka what happen why is she soaking wet?_ Said Michiru _

"Michiru I don't know all the details but all I know let's get her some dry clothes and some hot tea to warm her up. If she stays wet she going to end up at the hospital with the flu or something." _Said Haruaka _

"Actually she needs to take a hot bath or shower to warm her body temperature up. I help her with that. Then we will put her some warm clothes on and give her some hot tea then she should be fine ok Haruaka_." Said Setsuna_

_Setsuna knew out of all the scouts Haruaka respected Buns so much for always believing in them she never lost faith in them._

_Haruaka just nodded as he handed over Usagi to Setsuna. Then she just watches the time guardian take the little one upstairs to get dry. What happen to you Usagi why did they lose faith in you and Mamoru why would he stop believing in you two love? I can't believe this. As that thought pass Haruaka felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Michiru concern on her face._

"Haruaka did she tell you anything where was she when you found her like this?" said _Michiru_

"Michiru you won't believe me when I tell you this but I found her in the park crying next to a tree in the rain just sitting there mumbling something over and over. I asked her what she was doing and she asked me did I believe in her and her love for everyone. I couldn't believe in Michiru since when did those girls stop believing in their princess I don't understand this bullshit." Said Haruaka _she was getting madder by the minute how could they do this to her. _

"Haruaka calm down you doesn't even know if she was talking about her friends or Mamoru we don't know the details she could be talking about her parents. You know how young girls have fights with the parents_." Said Michiru _

"No Michiru she said so she said her friends did not believe in her anymore and that Mamoru didn't believe she even loved him. How the hell did that happen I should go over there now and beat the shit out of him? Look what's he done to her? Isn't he tired of playing games with our princess it's bull Michiru and you know it_. "Said Haruaka _

_Beating up the prince was not a bad idea for her right now at all. How dare he hurt the princess what did she do that was so wrong. All she ever saw was Buns love everyone unconditionally. What does she get for it heartache. She just didn't deserve it._

"Haruaka look don't do anything rash she wouldn't want you to hurt her friends or her boyfriend. Don't forget he is the prince of Earth we are suppose to protect him too not kill him. Let's ask her what happen first before we plan a funeral ok Haruaka please for her_. "Said Michiru _

"Ok you win Michiru but the minute I found out what happen to her he's dead as dirt. I mean it. Then I have a few words for the inners scouts. I knew I should have left it up to them to protect her I knew they weren't up for the job. They aren't anything but a bunch of stupid teenagers_."Said Haruaka _

_Michiru sighed this was going to be a long night. No matter what the reason was that Usagi was outside crying and upset over her friends Haruaka is still going to try and kill them. Poor Usagi I hope __Setsuna_ _gets her warm and better. _

"Haruaka do you think there is someone we ought to call like her parents to let her know she is ok and staying over her tonight_" said Michiru _

"No one there it's just me all weekend at the house Momma and Papa went to my aunt's house in Paris this weekend with Shingo. I wanted to stay home to work on some school work but I couldn't get my head in the right place." Said_ Usagi _

_She had just come down the stairs wearing some clothes that Michiru had gave Setsuna for her to wear. She was tired but felt better after the hot showder it did make her feel warmer._

"Buns I know it's not our business but finish telling me what you were telling me in the park. Why doesn't your friends and nutcase boyfriend not being there for you now_. "Said Haruaka_

_She sighed this was not going to turn out good she knew how much Haruaka hated Seiya if she knew that his name was the problem she would probably go to his planet and kick his ass for ever coming down here. Oh well here we go._

"Seiya, is the reason my friends don't believe in me and Seiya is the reason Mamochan thinks I don't love him" said_ Usagi _

_Tears welled in her eyes again. Just saying it made her head and heart hurt. Why fates do you tempt me so she thought._


	4. Chapter 4

"Seiya"

"Seiya what does that punk have to do with this Usagi" said _Haruaka_

_Usagi Sigh. Usagi could feel the anger coming from Haruaka. This is really going to be a long night she thought. _

"Haruaka calm down and let Usagi explain ok."_ Said __Michiru_

"Michiru right why don't we all sit down and relax and I fix some hot tea for Usagi I sure it will make her feel a little better after the night she been having." Said_ Setsuna_

"Fine"_ said Haruaka_

_Everyone took a seat on the couch Haruaka took a seat by herself in the lounge chair. Forget comfortable what does the sorry excuse for a starlight have to do with this betrayal to our princess._

_As Setsuna sat down she could feel the tension going on in the room. This is not good at all. How did I not see this coming? I knew I should have been spending more time at the time gate. I should take control of this situation. She looked at Usagi poor princess whatever going on I see it troubles her so._

"Usagi what does Seiya have to do with this and before you say anything Haruaka let our princess explain what got her so upset." Said_ Setsuna_

_You could hear Haruaka grunt when Setsuna asked her not to say anything. Oh well minds as a well get this over with maybe they will not what to do._

"Ok I will start at the beginning ok. When Mamochan came back he said that we should get to know each again. Take it slow gets our relationship back to where it was before he left. Needless to say I didn't understand why. What was wrong with our relationship you know? So I didn't think anything of it I thought maybe he just didn't like that we didn't have no contact with each other for all them months apart. But one day about a week ago I overheard the girls talking about me at the temple saying that I needed time that my feeling for Mamochan wasn't the same. That I somehow didn't love Mamochan anymore I was confused but I never said anything to them I turn around and left. I had not been involved with them lately. Well during this time this week I notice the way Mamochan looks at me. Mamochan is sad and hurt when he is near me. I didn't understand what I had done wrong so when my parents went out of town this weekend I wanted to stay. I tried to focus more on my school work to get my head out of it. But we have this stupid paper on love for English class. It hasn't' help my views on what's going on. So tonight I couldn't focus the girls went to the movies and Mamochan had to work. So I stayed home but couldn't focus on my paper so I went to the arcade to talk to Motoki I thought maybe he knew what was going on." Said_ Usagi_

_Usagi couldn't help it anymore she just started crying with those final words._

"It's Ok Usagi take your time we are here for you_" said Michiru_

_Setsuna handed her a tissue and patted her on the shoulder. Haruaka was letting everything sink in so far. This is crazy how her friends and love can treat her this way. To think she doesn't love him. That's bull she has risked her life too many times for that jerk_.

"I am ok Setsuna thank you, Thank You Michiru." Said _Usagi _

_They gave her a nod telling her they knew it was hard for her to tell them all this._

_Usagi wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. _

"When I got to arcade it was slow no one was in there but Motoki we said hi and he could tell something was on mind and I told him I was wondering what was going on with Mamoru."_ Said Usagi_

"Well… he said that he didn't know for sure but he had overheard conservation between Mamoru and the girls a couple days after he return. Mamoru was asking what happen between me and Seiya. Needless to say I was shocked. Cause nothing happen between me and Seiya. We were just friends. But apparently me scouts and love don't think so. Apparently the girls told Mamoru to take things slow with me and he could get me to love him again. The girls and my love think I do not love him. Why? Why? The ones closest to me do not know my own heart. How could the love of my life think I am in love with another man?

I was upset crying confused and sad. Hurt to say the least. Why is he still with me if he thinks I don't love him anymore? Why for destiny? Why for Crystal Tokyo?

Then Motoki said we could work it out and couldn't believe what I said next but how can we work this out if he doubts our love. How can we? Then he asked me what I was going to do and I said I didn't know that I was going for a walk. That how you found me Haruaka sitting under the tree everything had just gotten to me so much I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I don't understand where I went wrong. Was it so wrong to love and show people kindness when others would not? Am I in the wrong so much to care for others? Am I? Said _Usagi_

_Haruaka, Setsuna and Michiru just sat there starring at her crying sad form of their princess. What could they say it was not wrong even thou they are the ones that told her to stay away from Seiya? But they were just doing it for her protection. Because they did not know what Seiya intentions were they just didn't want her to get her in the end. But it looks like she did. Finally what seem to be hours that went by someone finally spoke up as she rose and hug Usagi._

"No it is not wrong. You were in the right the hold time. Maybe this is my fault I was always on your case about him. Because I did not want to see you get hurt. Because I knew nothing of Seiya cause he was an outsider of this planet. I am sorry Usagi you always love everyone even us when you knew nothing of us. Everyone else didn't want to work together but you always wanted to always determine to keep us as a team. You are a true leader a true princess. You are a true woman of the heart don't let no one make you think otherwise. Always stay true to your heart. The inners scouts want to get confused with your kindness to other as you loving another man than that's their loss not yours. Don't burden your heart continue to love this world as you always have. We will be by side always. We have faith in you princess. "Said _Haruaka_

_She was shocked to say the least. Haruaka all people had this much faith and love for her. She couldn't help but to smile in her arms as she said all those kind words to her._

"Thank You Haruaka you don't know how much that means to me_" Said Usagi_

"We feel the same way princess. We love you as a person because of your kind heart. Not comes you are the leader of us or our princess. Because your heart always seems to light up any situation you always seem to find a way thru because you believe in others. That's a quality you should never lose." _Said Michiru_

"Look at Hotaru she would not be here today if you did not believe in her. We would not have the pleasure to see her beautiful smile everyday and her cheerful laugh if you had not believed in her. You are the reason she is here, because you believed in her. So as the others have said do not lose that Princess Serenity that is a true quality of a future queen you will need." Said _Setsuna_

_Usagi for once in a long time felt loved and happy. They believed in her. She dried her eyes and smile and at all of them. They are right I have done nothing wrong. Especially Setsuna mother always said my good heart would lead me to greatness one day. I will not lose it Mother I will not._

"Thank You all for your kindness I feel a lot better now. If I may can I stay here and rest. I will decide in the morning what to do about the girls and Mamoru. But I not sure what I should do yet. So I will like to sleep on it. But I feel a lot better now. You don't know what all your kinds' words mean to me" said_ Usagi _

"Of course Usagi will lead you to the guest room you are always welcome here. We love having you here." Said_ Michiru_

_Michiru lead Usagi up to the guest room and got her settle in no time as soon as Michiru showed her room and bed Usagi fell asleep. Poor thing she was so tired. Emotionally drained I assume poor thing so young to have to go thru all these problems. Most teenagers don't have to deal with these kinds of problems. _

_Michiru walked back down stairs and could see Haruaka was in deep thought over this. Haruaka emotions about this surprise her, especially her taking blame in all this. But she could see how they all felt the blame for this. I mean she could understand maybe why the inners scouts might confuse Usagi kindness for love when everyone was so passionate about them staying apart._

"Haruaka are you alright I was surprise at your sudden outburst of kind words and you taking the blame for it." Said_ Michiru_

"I met every word Michiru I feel responsible for her pain. I was the one that said not to get near him and it only pushed her to want to see him more. But we knew how she felt about him it was not the love she felt for Mamoru but sadness and kindness to want to help him in his situation. I feel as in a way if we had not pushed her so she would have not gotten so close with him and maybe she would not be hurting now."_ Said Haruaka_

"There's no way of knowing that Haruaka there's no reason for us to sit here and put blame. What we need to do be thinking of a way to help the princess. I don't think she should face them alone. In case it turns worse than it is now. She will need our support_" Said __Setsuna_

"Let's not talk about this anymore I with the princess let's gets some rest and think this over. It's her life she should be the one to decide what to do. But I am with you Setsuna whatever she decides we should be there to support her. You never know what might happen. It's time for us to step up as you said earlier Haruaka and start protecting our princess more cause apparently we can't rely on others what we should be doing ourselves." _Said Michiru _

"Something bad could have happen to her tonight. She could have die sitting out there in that rain if you didn't find her Haruaka it isn't no telling what could have happen. Thinking about that well I think maybe we haven't taken our destiny as seriously as I thought we have. What do you say Haruaka are you with me" said _Michiru_

"Oh I am with you and for once I will back down and let the princess decide what to do but I will be there with her and if they get out of line. Then I put them back in line understand. I with you lets go to bed I am tired and we need to rest. We have to pick upHotaru in the morning she needs to know what's going on." _Said __Haruaka_

"Do you think that is wise to tell her what's going on she is still a young child_" said Michiru_

"Haruaka right she needs to know what's going on like you said Michiru we haven't taken our destiny seriously enough she also has a destiny so needs to know also. She should be here to support her princess also." _Said __Setsuna_

_As that said Setsuna starting walking upstairs to her room and Haruaka too nothing else said. I guess our princess pain passes to us also Michiru thought._

_I hope tomorrow brings a brighter day for you young one. I hope so Oh Great Selene please protect and watch over her. Michiru said to herself as she looked out at the moon thinking of what tomorrow would bring for them all._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ok I am coming sheesh who would be calling at this time of the night. Looking at the clock he saw it was 12 o clocks. I know it's not Usako she knows I had to work second shift so I know it's not her. All I want to do is get some rest I am tired and I haven't felt well all day like something wrong but I couldn't quite place what was wrong. Oh well minds as well answer before it wakes up my neighbors._

"Moshi Moshi this Mamoru Chiba residence_" said Mamoru _

"Mamoru where have you been all night we been trying to reach you_" said Rei_

"I had second shift tonight Rei what's wrong why would you be trying to reach me didn't Usako tell you I had to work when she went to movies with ya_" said Mamoru_

"_No you Baka she didn't cause she didn't go with us to the movies she claim she wanted to stay at home and work on her English paper but Luna came home about an hour ago and said Usagi wasn't home yet. Have you heard from her?" Said Rei_

"No I haven't all my gosh maybe that's why I wasn't feeling well today at work all night I felt like something was wrong but I didn't know what. But if she was in danger I would have felt that. So you called everyone already and nobody seen her? Said_ Mamoru_

"Yes everyone, Motoki said she came in the arcade around 8 cause she tired of working on her paper but he said she left a little while after that saying she was going to take a walk then go home. It should not take her that long to take a walk. I called all the girls and they have not heard from her. I didn't call the outers cause I am sure she would not go there."_ Said Rei_

_Mamoru wasn't starting to get really worry that didn't sound like her to take off like that. I know her parents are out of town too. This is not good at all. Where are you Usako?_

"Ok I will call the Outers Rei she might not go there but they might have seen her ok. You never know ok" _said Mamoru_

"I just worry about her Mamoru it was raining earlier and you know if it thunder she would be scared shitless she hates thunder. But I don't if it did or not. This is not like her Mamoru she been acting really weird around us lately. She's been avoiding us almost."_ Said Rei_

"That doesn't sound like her Rei at all. I can understand if she was avoiding me but you girls she would have no reason to avoid all of you. Let me call the outers scouts ok I will call you back. Are you at home?" _said Mamoru_

"Yeah I am at home_" said Rei_

"Alright I call you back in a few minutes ok. Bye_" said Mamoru_

_I am not looking forward to this if __Haruaka answers the phone I will get an earful about calling so late. I hope it is Setsuna she is more reasonable then the rest. I pray they have seen you Usako._

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Shit who the hell is calling so late?" said Haruaka_

_Haruaka starting getting up to go get the phone and was mad as crap she had just gotten asleep._

"_Oh no you don't, Haruaka I will get it. It might be important and you don't need to cuss out whoever it is" said _Michiru

"Fine but tell them I don't appreciate them calling so damn late_" said Haruaka_

"What's wrong Haruaka_" said Usagi _

_With all the commotion Usagi woke up hearing Haruaka swear every foul word in the book Oh well she said minds as well see what's going on._

"Great they even woke you up and you needed your rest"_ said Haruaka_

"Nani its okay I don't mind being woke up_" said Usagi_

"Moshi Moshi Can I help you_" said Michiru _

"Michiru it's me Mamoru I am sorry to be calling so late but have you seen Usako tonight Luna says she hasn't come home yet and the girls called me scared to death. Motoki said she was in the arcade earlier but left saying she was going to take a walk. No one has seen her since. It's not like her to take off and not tell Luna where she is going_" said Mamoru_

_All poor guy he is worried about her at least we know he stills loves her. I guess I did have someone I should have called after all._

"I am sorry Mamoru that is my fault I should have called someone and told them Usagi is here staying the night with us. You know Ladies night. Haruaka saw her and invited her over for a ladies night you can say." Said Michiru

_Knowing full well not to tell him too much, this was between him and Usagi. As she said those words she saw the hurt in Usagi eyes. Her love was calling looking for her._

_Mamochan calling looking for me but he has doubt of our love. At least he still cares enough to call and ask where I am Usagi Thought. _

"She's there. Good I am so happy. I thought something had happen to her. I was worried to death. Is she asleep if she not I would like to talk to her if that is possible?" said Mamoru

_Ladies night my ass something up Haruaka would die to have a ladies night out. Michiru tone of voice is not sitting well with me like she is hiding something. _

"Is she awake um let me see Mamoru hold on"_ said Michiru _

_She covered her hand over the phone piece breathing a big sigh. She wasn't sure if their princess wanted to talk to him tonight or not. Looking at Usagi she looked unsure. Finally after a minute Usagi spoke unsure of the words she was about to speak._

"It's ok Michiru I am okay. You two go back to bed I won't be on the phone long as you said a minute ago Haruaka I need some rest. So I will not be up long_." Said Usagi_

_Not sure if she wanted to talk to him herself. But she knew if she didn't it would only keep Haruaka and Michiru up all night with him questioning them on why she is really here. She knew he didn't by that story one bit. It almost made her laugh to hear Michiru say Haruaka invited her to a ladies night. _

_Slowly she walked to the phone took it from Michiru and watch them walk upstairs when she saw them out of sight. She lifted the phone to her head._

"Moshi Moshi Usagi speaking_" said Usagi_

"Usako you had everyone worried to death_. _What are you doing over there and why didn't you call anyone sweetheart."_ Said Mamoru_

_So he going to call me sweetheart huh .Yeah how can you call someone sweetheart when you don't even think they are in love with you? Wow you are bright Mamochan. No I won't say it we will save this conservation for tomorrow._

"Mamochan I am sorry my parents are out of town it was an unexpected invite I was bored wanting something different to do so I came over. Is it a crime for me to be over here? I see nothing wrong with hanging out with them_." Said Usagi _

_What you want me to say hey I was in the rain crying over you and Haruaka was there to pick up the pieces and you wasn't. She was tired she wanted to rest she did not expect to have to talk to him already. _

_Boy he could tell she was mad over something. I must have woken her up. Yeah that must be it._

"No Usako it is not a crime. I was just worried. Ok Just next time tells someone where you are going. I know we are not your parents but still they are out of town. I got worried ok. Rei called me frantic and worried about you. She was scared you got caught in a thunder storm since it was raining earlier. She knows how you hate storms Usako we love you ok we were just worried. No one had seen you all night. Motoki said you were in the arcade earlier but left to take a walk and had not seen you since. So when no one sees you and you do not come home we worry ok that's all. It's no crime for you to spend time with them I glad you get along with them so well. It's good actually that all of you girls are friends_." Said Mamoru_

_He wasn't trying to hurt her feelings he had to let her know they were just worried about her._

_OH no He talked to Motoki I wonder if Motoki told him what we talked about earlier tonight. If he's regretting the way he has been treating me. _

"You talk to Motoki tonight what he had to say."_ Said Usagi_

"Actually I didn't talk to him Rei did why what would he have to say Usako_? "Said Mamoru_

_Now he was curious why he would care if she talked to Motoki at the arcade I know they are just friends. I wonder what they talked about it for her to be worried if I talked to him tonight._

_Great Usagi you had to open your big fat mouth. Now he's going to ask Motoki about it. Think of something you baka._

"It's nothing really, something special you isn't supposed to know about ok. So keep your nose out of it or I'll get you ok." Said_ Usagi_

_I hope he brought that. Oh Selene I hope he brought that I promise Motoki I would keep him out of this._

"Oh really you sure I can't ask. Is it for valentines my Usako never known you to come up with surprises? Come on you can tell me_." Said Mamoru_

_If she surely thinks I believe that lie she got another thing coming. Either she tells me the truth or I am going to ask Motoki. Motoki wouldn't help her with any valentine surprise or anything special for that note Motoki doesn't like to get involved in my affairs._

_Is he mocking me or what? Great I should have known he wouldn't believe me. Now what Usagi, hey wait minute here my Usako. Huh the nerve. I thought I wasn't your Usako anymore. How can one minute he pretend that everything fine and the next minute go one like our love a disaster. He's ticking me off about this more and more every second. I got to get off the phone with him. I need to rest to think about this on my own before I confront him with this._

"Mamochan I think that's enough 20 questions for tonight ok I need to get some rest ok. I am at someone else house on the phone at 12:30 at night, Kind of rude love. As for Motoki stay off of it I mean it. I will talk to you later ok. I call you when I get home tomorrow. Call Rei for me and tell them I am alright and apologize for me. I am sorry for worrying all of you." Said Usagi

_Ok if she wants to delay it till tomorrow that's fine I just have to give Motoki a call before I talk to her though_.

"Ok Usako I understand it is rude to be on the phone this late at someone else house. I apologize forgot where you at. I call Rei ok don't worry. Enjoy the rest of your night over there and get some rest I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams my love." Said Mamoru

"Bye Mamochan I do love you more than you think" said Usagi

_As she hung up the phone not even waiting to hear his reaction to what she had said._

_With that she felt like it was going to be forever before she got any asleep oh well he question me on that tomorrow. Oh well I felt like I had to say it. He is the one that's doubting our love even thou he pretends he isnot. With that final thought she dragged herself back upstairs in to bed thinking about what will happen tomorrow._

At Mamoru house:

_More that I think what? That's all he could think about ever since she said that he was still holding the phone staring at it. Did she know he knew about her and Seiya? No she couldn't right. He and the girls agree to keep it to themselves. Although a part of him didn't know whether or not to agree with what they had all told him. I mean our love how can I doubt it. At times I do I feel like she doesn't love me the same then other times it feels like nothing change. I mean am making a mistake here if I am I could lose her forever doubting our love that would hurt her deeply. Ok now I have to talk to Motoki apparently maybe she talked to him about something she didn't want me to know. Oh well that will have to wait till tomorrow. I better call Rei and then get some sleep myself._

_Boy she's going to give me an earful. Its 12:45 and I haven't called her back yet. Great this really has been a long night._


	6. Chapter 6

_Last night was horrible Mamoru didn't have hardly any sleep. Rei blasted his ears for almost ten minutes for making her wait so long for his call. Then she asks five hundred questions on why Usako was over at __Haruaka and why they didn't get invited to this ladies night they had. Hell he didn't think they really had a ladies night but Rei said why would they lie about it?_

_He didn't know why they would lie about it he just had a feeling they had. It was the way Michiru had said it and the way Usako avoided questions about it. It didn't make any sense. But I guess being a male I am assumed wrong. He could have slept in today but no he was on a mission today he had to find out what Usako met last night on the phone. I love you more that you think I do. That got to him so much he couldn't explain it. So he got up at 6:30 took his morning run, shower and then got dress. Ok the Arcade will open at 8 and Motoki will be working this morning it will be slow because it will be Saturday. Saturday mornings were usually slow he didn't understand why they open so early when most teenagers and college student didn't get up no early then 10 on Saturday and Sundays except for him that is. _

_He looked at the clock 7:45 ok I guess time to see what Usako talked to Motoki about at the arcade last night. If he will tell me I not sure if he will or not. He thinks of Usako as his little sister so he might not tell me what's going. That started to bothers him" Just great what if he doesn't tell me I am lost for sure". I don't like it being in the dark about something. It doesn't sit well with me at all._

_On that last thought Mamoru made in to the arcade well I know in a minute I guess._

_Cling _

_Cling_

_Motoki looked up he already had a feeling he be seeing his best friend first thing this morning. He was expected it after the talk he had with Usagi. Even thou she said she would keep him out of it he knew it was no way to do that without reliving how she knew all that. So when Motoki heard the cling of the doors he knew it was only one person that came in the arcade at 8 o clock on a Saturday morning and that was Mamoru. Oh well I guess it's time be kill by your best friend._

_Motoki turned around to greet Mamoru._

"Hey Mamoru what' brings you in here so early" said _Motoki knowing to let him know get it over with please so I can wallow in misery. _

_So he was expected me I see that's good maybe he will tell me after all. That thought lifted his spirits a bit._

"Not much I wanted to talk to you about something. Um did Usagi come in here and talk to you about something last night. She is acting a little weird towards the girls and me. It's not like her and last night she stayed at Haruaka house for a so called ladies night. But to my knowledge she's never stayed over there before. Please Motoki if you know anything please tell me."_ Said Mamoru_

_Wow he got straight to the point Motoki thought. What am I to say do I betray her trust? She might not want him to know I am still unsure of what's she is going to do about it. Maybe I should avoid the question for a minute._

_  
"What's _so wrong with staying at Haruaka house Mamoru I thought they were friends? I thought you got along with them girls too so what you don't like them? Said _Motoki_

"No that's not it it's just she didn't tell anyone where she was going. Her parents are out of town and you think she would have told of one of us where she was going that's all." Said_ Mamoru_

_Why would Usagi have to tell him or the girls where she is going that didn't make any sense to him at all? She's not two years old! Motoki thought._

"Why would she have to tell all of ya where she is going if her parents are out of town. Usually that means you can do what you want to without having to answer to anyone. When did ya become her boss? Do you think she uncap cable of being by herself for a few days? Said _Motoki _

_Oh boy that was not what Mamoru was expecting. What you suppose to say she's my moon princess that I love and we have to protect her. Hum no I don't think that's a conversation I want to have right now._

"It's not like that Motoki ok calm down you are acting like we mistreating Usako. We just all love her and worry about her. Is a crime to worry about my girlfriend? I mean she is 16 years old ok not 30 ok I bet you would worry about your sister being by herself for that long without someone looking over her!_ Said Mamoru feeling satisfied with his answer and not relieving anything about their past._

"Yeah that's my sister. She's your girlfriend is you saying you love her as a sister." Said_ Motoki he knew that would get to Mamoru he did not like the way Mamoru was evading the question._

"Hell no Motoki gush is you crazy I love Usako As my Usako nothing less. Yikes man what's gotten into you_." Said Mamoru mortified that Motoki even said that. _

_Motoki couldn't help but bust in a fit of laughter to see Mamoru face of disgust of that statement. It was priceless he knew how Mamoru thought of Usagi but he couldn't help messing with him._

"That's wrong and you know it Motoki" said_ Mamoru acting like he was mad he knew his best friend was messing with him._

"Sorry easy target_" said Motoki_

"Now can we please get back on the subject at hand I was trying to ask do you now what's going on with Usako. If you do please tell me I won't tell her you said anything."_ Said Mamoru _

_Motoki could see him desperately wanting to know but I wonder what she has said to him._

"Mamoru have you and Usagi talked about anything to make you come to me and ask me about what we talked about?_ Said Motoki _

"No not really it's just her tone with me on the phone last night and well she said something weird to me on the phone when she hung up last night. She's never said anything like that to me before."_ Said Mamoru_

"What did she say_?" said Motoki trying not to sound too curious._

"Well she said I love you more that you think I do. What's that's supposed to mean huh?"_ Said Mamoru_

_Motoki couldn't believe him he was going to act stupid about all of this, bull crap he wasn't playing his game._

"You know what it means stop playing stupid Mamoru you are hurting her and it's wrong you know it" said_ Motoki feeling angry rolled off of every word he said how dare his best friend hurt his little sister._

"I am not playing stupid Motoki won't you tell me since you know so well what's that supposed to mean. What have I done that so wrong and what had the girls done that are wrong? "_Said Mamoru getting mad his best friend knew more what was going in on his relationship then he did._

"Ok Mamoru you want to play this game how about the fact that you doubt her love for you how about that and the fact that her so called best friends are encouraging you hum how about that?_ "Said Motoki_

_Mamoru was speechless he couldn't believe it. So Usako does know he is having doubts this can't be good at all._

"Cat got your tongue Mamoru hum you don't have any words to say. See you can't even say that's not true. What's worse you think she is in love with another man. How can you think that Mamoru what's gotten into you. That girl has the biggest heart I have ever seen and I seen it directly at you for years now even before you two got together what on god's green earth would make you think she stop loving you? Said _Motoki _

_Mamoru didn't know what to say. It's true the blond goodness he love so much had never gave him a reason to doubt her why did he doubt her now. Oh yea the girls and the description of everything that went on when he was gone. At that thought he sat down in the last booth in the back his back turn away from the door he had to sit down he felt like his heart was given out._

"Look Motoki I don't know what to say ok. I don't know what's gotten into me I didn't want to doubt her it's just the way they said they were close and the way she hung on him it's justgot to me ok. I love her with all my heart. I do Motoki you have to understand that and they thought if I just took it easy with her that she would fall back in love with me. That everything would go back to the way it was before. I know that sounds stupid but Usako means everything to me. I couldn't stand to lose her she my light I don't want to live in the dark I know that sound selfish but she's everything to me Motoki. So I thought if it was true I do as they say so we could be happy again you know. "Said Mamoru

_Unknown to Mamoru, Usagi also gotten up early this morning she had wanted to get to Motoki first to warn him about Mamoru. She ran out the house and left a note for __Haruaka saying she would be back later that she had to run an errand. But when she came in the arcade she didn't see Motoki they were open so where was he. Then she notice he was sitting in the back in the last booth. What's he doing? So she walked closer and heard voices then she notice Oh no Mamoru already here. Great I knew I should have woken up sooner. Instead of saying something to get their attention she decided oh well let me see what they are talking about and that when she just heard his explanation of his distrust for her. That's no excuse she thought to herself but reminded quiet to see what Motoki says. Motoki had not notice her standing their either so mind as well take advantage of it._

"Mamoru it still doesn't make sense to me how in the world you gotten in your head to believe a bunch of girls over the love of your life. I know you love her to death. I see the way you look at her. The way I catch you starring at her when no one else is looking. Like nothing else in the world matters why in the world would you risk losing that to listen to a bunch of teenagers. Yeah they are her best friends but do you honestly accept their opinion over hers." Said Motoki

_Now this had Usagi ears perked up that's what she wanted to know too. Hum maybe it wasn't a bad idea to spy after all. Even thou Luna always said it would get her in trouble. _

"I don't know how to explain it Motoki, no I didn't want to listen at first. But they kept saying I hurt her I hurt her even thou I didn't mean to you know. That I cause it by going away to school and not staying here with her, by leaving her side I did my own doom. They said they knew that we could be happy again if I just took it easy with Usako. That maybe Usako would fall in love with me again. They thought Usako still loves me as a friend but not as her boyfriend anymore. It hurt in a stupid way I did believe because I never thought I deserved her in the first place. She was always so wonderful. Let's face it Motoki what have I done to deserve such an angel in my life ok. She's the best you know she doesn't care about what's going on with her as long as everyone else is happy. Who was I to argue that I ruin it sounded like something I would do." Said Mamoru

"I see I don't know what to tell you" said Motoki

_She just stood there and took in everything he said because he thought he didn't deserve her he just took he should listen to her stupid friends. I can't believe him even so he should know I would never want to hurt him or my own heart by deceiving it. _

"You really are a baka after all these years" said Usagi _letting them know she heard the conservation._

_Oh no Mamoru thought as he got up to turn around to her voice. Motoki just sat there oh no poor guy she just heard all of it I bet you_.

"Usako I ... I sorry I just don't know what to say. I am a Baka I just... thought well you know I don't deserve you. "Said _Mamoru not sure what to say to her he's been a fool he knew it but how to explain to her that you are sorry for something like that._

"I need time Mamoru ok I don't know what to say to you right now. But I need time even thou you think you don't deserve me it's not true ok. It's still not a good enough reason to doubt us. You never hurt me to let someone make you think otherwise was just stupid. If you hurt me I would have told you so. Don't you know by now that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks but us? I love you and only you I was just friends with Seiya just friends that's it. Yes I knew he wanted more but he knew my heart belong to you and only you." Said_ Usagi as the tears starting flowing down her cheeks she wasn't ready to deal with this yet. She wanted a plan first but I guess nothing ever goes as her plan. _

_He wanted to hold her to just keep saying he was sorry over and over again. But he knew she would just push him away. He hated seeing her tears. It always made him feel someone was ripping his heart into._

"I understand Usako take as much time as you need. I be waiting and I do love you even thou I am a fool. I will always love you. I hope maybe one day you can find in your heart to forgive me even thou I don't deserve it." Said _Mamoru trying his hardest to not cry and let the tears flow. He had not cried since their last breakup but he could not bring himself to cry in front of her. No he will hold the tears till later._

_She could see he was almost in tears and fighting it. Just like him always putting up his wall against everyone._

"I need to leave I will come find you when I am ready to talk about this thou I don't know when that will be. Bye Mamoru. Bye Motoki" said _Usagi as she turn and left heading out the door. Knowing full well she needs to be desperately by herself to think._

"Bye Usako_ "said Mamoru as he watches her wall out the door and he almost fell like he would never see her again. Stupid Mamoru why are you letting her leave, you are letting her walk right out of your life. Why?_

"Mamoru aren't you going to go after her. I know she said she needed time but still you should go after her plea to her man. Tell her how you feel if you hide anything from her you might lose her." Said_ Motoki knowing full well his friend should have been out that door behind her._

"She called me Mamoru she never calls me that_._ I know I should but I feel like I have no right to now. Like I lost all right to her Motoki it's not fair for me to pressure her to stay with me after what I just did to her. I will give her space Motoki I owe her that. I am going to go home Motoki thanks for the talk. I'll catch ya later."_ Said Mamoru as he walked out the door he didn't wait to hear Motoki say goodbye._

"Sometimes you are a real baka I hope for your sake she comes back to you. Bye Mamoru_ "said Motoki even thou it was to empty space. _

_My poor friend god I hope everything works out. I don't know what will happen to you two if it doesn't._


	7. Chapter 7

_Three days it's been too long... the longest three days of her life. She spent every minute thinking the situation over and over. __ What to do about her and Mamoru not to mention her friends. How could they it still didn't make sense to her how could they not believe in me like that? The more she thought about it the more it brought tears to her eyes. Her parents and Shingo had come home from their trip with gifts and said they missed her. Even Shingo said it was dull without her that at least brought a smile to her face. Mamoru must have said something to the girls because none of them has tried to call me. Which is good in a way I can think this thru, even Luna had not come home these past three days. She was starting to miss having her around the house._

_It's weird even thou I told him I needed time he hasn't even tried to contact me maybe he's already given up on me. No Usagi don't think that way you can't be the one having doubts. But what if he has, but still why he isn't fighting for us. "That's what I like to know why you aren't fighting for us Mamochan" said Usagi out loud she was mad it didn't make sense. You think if he loved me as he said he did he would at least try to convince me to stay with him. These have been the thoughts plaguing her mind all day. School went by too slow good thing this year she didn't have hardly any classes with the girls that way she could just be by herself and her thoughts. _

_She was walking slowly thru the park she barely heard her name being called but then she turn around and saw who was calling her oh it's Motoki. _

"Hey Usagi_" said Motoki as he came up to her. She doesn't look good. Poor thing look like she hasn't gotten any sleep. _

"Hi Motoki how are you?"_Said Usagi she didn't really want to talk to him now she just wanted to be alone if she couldn't be with Mamoru._

"Usagi I know this is none of my business but have and Mamoru talked anymore since the other day?_"Said Motoki he already knew the answer but he wanted to see if maybe she would say something about how she was feeling about the situation._

"Actually no not at all_" Said Usagi_

"Oh"_ said Motoki I guess she doesn't want to talk about it._

"I am sorry Usagi. Look I better be going take care ok I see you later. I hope everything works out."_Said Motoki as he walked away time to see what Mamoru problem is._

"_Bye Motoki"said Usagi that was strange oh well at least he didn't bother me anymore about it._

_I guess it's time to go home I told my mom I would be home for dinner. I got to work on my paper too maybe mom will help me out with it since love is not a good topic in my life right now she thought._

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

"Ok I am coming_" said Mamoru_

_Mamoru open the door to see his best friend looking very mad. What's is he mad about I wonder? _

"About time sheesh you look like crap. Have you even left your apartment at all these last three days?" _Said Motoki _

"Gee buddy good to see you too mind telling me why you banging on my door like that? _"Said Mamoru he was a little bit mad at his friend. He just wanted to be left alone he didn't want to deal with anyone right now._

"How about the fact that you haven't left this apartment and the fact that you are not out there fighting for her_. "Said Motoki _

"Hello you were there that day she said she needed time so I am giving her time what part of that did you not understand?" _said Mamoru_

"Whatever man you are giving up?"_ said Motoki_

"No I am I just doing as she asked I don't want her madder at me for bothering her."_ Said Mamoru not understanding this whole conservation he was having with his best friend. _

"I can see you don't understand women Mamoru, just because she said she needs time doesn't mean she doesn't want you to fight for her. Come on man you supposed to be one the smartest guys in Tokyo and you aren't got a clue when it comes to women."_ Said Motoki _

"Well mister know it all why you don't tell me since you are the master of it_" said Mamoru_

_How dare he tell me how to run my relationship with Usako thought Mamoru?_

"Well for starters I just saw her in the park looking about as terrible as you. So I can tell you she isn't sleeping well over this. "_Said Motoki_

"You saw her really what did she say?" _said Mamoru now this was getting his attention. He misses her so much, he was so jealous of his friend right now_ _getting to see his Usako when he couldn't_.

"I asked her had she talked to you since the other day and she said actually no not at all. That surprise me that you haven't even tried to call her. I could tell she was disappointed in you for not trying at least." _Said Motoki_

"I was scared ok I didn't want to feel even more rejected ok I feel bad enough as it is." Said Mamoru

"Suck it up be a man ok you going to have to feel rejected to win her back. Hello ever heard of the term kissing ass?" _said Motoki_

"Yeah but what's that got to do with me and Usako?" said Mamoru

"You really don't know anything do you? What did you do before when you and Usagi have a fight huh? _Said Motoki_

"We never really had a fight before disagreements on silly stuff really but never a fight. Usually then I just took her out to eat to get some sweets then she was fine then."_ Said Mamoru_

"You are hopeless. Ok do you want my help or what? Cause if you do you going to have to work to get her back ok. Unless you don't want her back then you can just sit here and mope for the rest of your life" _Said Motoki_

"Of course I want her back are you crazy. Ok mister I want to know what's the plan first ok before I agree to any of your crazy ideas." Said Mamoru

_Don't get him wrong he was happy his friend wanted to help he just didn't want to make his situation worse._

"It's called operation Romance hello dude Valentine coming up." _Said Motoki_

"Operation Romance huh you really are bored with Reika in London aren't ya? _Said Mamoru _

"Hey Hey leave her out of this and by the way yes I am bored. Got to make sure one of us is having a love life ok. "Said Motoki

_Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle at his friend._

"Ok Motoki I am in what could it hurt right. So what do I do for this Operation Romance? Which may I add it's a stupid name for your plan?"_ Said Mamoru_

"It's not stupid you are jealous you didn't think of it. Ok first thing first tell me the kind of things you do to romance Usagi?" _said Motoki_

"Romance her she's 16 Motoki what can of man do you take me for?"_Said Mamoru_

"Not that can of romance you baka. Like do you send her flowers sometimes or send her love letters?" _said Motoki_

"NO why would I do that?" _said Mamoru_

"Why you idiot to remind her how much you love her gush I starting to wonder myself why Usagi stayed with you for this long?" _said Motoki_

As soon as he said that he regretted he saw Mamoru hang his head low.

"Look I am sorry man it's just girls like to be reminded that you love them you can't just tell them on birthdays and special occasions. They like to be noted of it every day ok. You don't have to buy gifts to do it just doing special things for them like letters and a flower tells them you care. Reika always told me it made her heart feel like it was flying when I would do those things for her like that." _Said Motoki_

"I understand it does just make me wonder also why Usagi stayed with me when I never did those things for her. I mean I took her out to eat, movie and to the park, stuff like that but I never knew I should have done more. Makes me wish I had done more to show her how much I loved her maybe I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you about it." Said Mamoru

"Well you still have time to change it Mamoru so what do you say how about you give a try for you and Usagi sake_? Said Motoki_

"Yeah I give a try man I probably suck at it but she probably appreciates the try at least. Say why are you doing this any way I mean I know we are best friends but why are you sticking your neck out for me like this?"_ said Mamoru _

"Well I do have a motive you see if it wasn't for Usagi sticking her neck out for me when Reika was going to leave for London about a year and half ago I wouldn't be with her now. I owe her and I like to repay the favor. I would have regretted losing Reika. She means everything to me and I know Usagi means everything to you so. I am not going to let you lose out like I almost did ok_." Said Motoki_

"Ok so let's get to work let's make you in to romantic guy if that's possible? _Said Motoki_

_Motoki starting laughing this is going to be fun he thought_.

"Hey don't make me into your little joke you better not make me look like an idiot." _Said Mamoru_

"You mean not into more of an idiot right. You already one remembers?" Said Motoki

"Thanks some friend you are" _said Mamoru_

"Ok what's first?" _said Mamoru wanting the show to get on with he had a feeling Motoki was going to turn him into a sap._

"Ok first thing first you need to send her some flowers roses are the best thou red roses to show her your love. Each flower has a special meaning to it. Red means passion and love." _Said Motoki_

"I know what a red rose means and I know all about flowers and their meanings ok" said Mamoru

_Mamoru felt insulted hey I am Tuxedo Mask I throw red roses how could I not know what they mean he thought. _

"Really then why haven't you gave her any?" _said Motoki_

"Ok we getting off subject forget it send her some roses tonight" _said Motoki_

"Why Tonight? "_Said Mamoru_

_Mamoru was confused why tonight it was already close to 5pm and he wanted roses to be sent to her tonight._

"Yes tonight I don't think you need to keep waiting to show her you care. My plan going to take a while ok"_ said Motoki_

"A while what do you mean how long are we talking about_" said Mamoru_

"Probably a week before she will forgive you with my plan you going have to romance her slow if you move too fast you might could scare her off."_ Said Motoki_

"How can I scare her off? Motoki I don't like the sound of this" _said Mamoru_

_Mamoru was getting worried how romancing her could scare her off I mean that didn't make sense to him._

"Well Mamoru if you move to fast with a girl they might think you are obsessed with them not in love but obsess and obsess screams stalker! OK!_ Said Motoki_

_Motoki was getting a little frustrated with his friend, man I hope I aren't around when she gets older cause I am not telling him how to go about the big stuff! He almost wanted to laugh out loud with that thought. Poor Usagi she's got her hands full with him._

"Ok Ok I understand sorry. I go make a phone call I be right back."_ Said Mamoru_

"Who you going call?"_ said Motoki_

"The florists remember you said to send roses tonight don't you think I need to go ahead and call them."_ Said Mamoru_

_Wasn't he just calling me the baka? Thought Mamoru_

"Oh yeah right go ahead and then we will talk more of the plan_" said Motoki feeling a bit stupid. Duh Motoki he thought._

_Mamoru just shook his head and pick up the phone book well I hope there's a florist that's open this late. _

_**Later on that night….**_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

"Coming" said _Mrs. Tsukino_

_She open the door surprised to see a delivery man with roses. Oh no I don't think it's my anniversary so why do I have roses at my door. Maybe Kenji did something wrong? She thought_

"Hi are you Usagi Tsukino?"_ said the delivery man_

"No I am her mother I can sign for them_" said her mom thanking heavens it wasn't from Usagi father she didn't really get flowers and when she did that met her husband did something he wasn't supposed to or was about to she thought._

"Ok sign right here_" said the delivery man_

"Ok thank you and have a nice day_ "he said as he walked away._

_Hum I wonder who sending my daughter flowers? I wonder if it's that cute boy she dating? But to think of it he never sent her flowers before to my knowledge. Oh well I guess I see in a minute she thought as she went back inside._

"_USAGI COME HERE" said Ikuko _

"Coming mom_" said Usagi from upstairs_

_Hum I wonder what mom wants. _

"Yes momma_" said Usagi as she got downstairs_

"Here Usagi these just came for you_." Said Ikuko_

_Usagi just stood there starring. These are for me I wonder OH I hope she thought. She was in shock it took her a moment to say something_

"Who are they from_?" said Usagi _

"I don't know silly read the card."_ Said Ikuko she was getting amused watching her daughter. Her face was so crazy wow I wish I had my camera must be her first roses. Ah that's sweet she thought._

"Ok. Well… it says "_said Usagi she was in disbelief it said "I love you I will wait forever for you love Mamoru"_

_He sent me roses to say he loved me. I can't believe it. That was sweet she couldn't help it the tears starting flowing he loves me he does want to fight for me she thought._

"Usagi are you alright bunny what's wrong why are you crying?_" said Ikuko_

"Yes Momma I am fine it's just Mamoru sent them to just say he loves me he's never sent me roses before it's just so sweet of him. I sorry I don't mean to cry, I just so happy momma_ "Said Usagi as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to tell her momma the rest she knew her mom would just start asking questions then._

"Ah that's sweet bunny he's a keeper you know your dad even has taken a liking to him now so if you dad likes him you know he's a good man_" Said Ikuko, as she walked back in the kitchen to finish supper._

"Yeah a keeper"_ said Usagi as she walk back upstairs with her roses. She put the roses on her side desk beside her bed. They are so beautiful she thought. "I love you I will wait forever for you love Mamoru" She kept reading the card over and over again._

_He will wait for me. I'm so happy so thought. Hum… maybe everything will work out after all she thought._

"_USAGI  
SHINGO  
DINNER" said Ikuko_

"_COMING MOM" said Usagi and Shingo_

_Oh well I think about this later time to eat. I am hungry too I haven't eaten much lately. To think about it I haven't slept much either. After dinner I need to finish my homework and get to bed early that way I can think about all this with a clear mind tomorrow. Right sounds like a plan she thought as she ran downstairs to eat dinner with her family._

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ok what's next?"_ said Mamoru_

_I wonder what she thought of the roses did she like them. He thought. _

"Ok you are going to write a love letter tonight and early tomorrow you are going to go to school and put in her locker with another flower."_ Said Motoki_

"Her school is you crazy?"_ said Mamoru_

"I said tomorrow early like before students get there you know. The schools premises open at 7, students don't get there usually till almost 8. That way she is surprised and happy when she opens her locker we got three days to get her to forgive you ok" _said Motoki_

"Three days why three day?" _said Mamoru_

"Well don't you want her back before Valentine's Day hello its' Tuesday. Valentine's Day is on Friday. I thought you would want to be able to be with her on Valentine's Day." _Said Motoki_

"Yeah I would." _Said Mamoru_

"Thanks Motoki." _Said Mamoru_

"Motoki what do people usually put in a love letter I mean is this supposed to be an apology letter or what?" said _Mamoru_

"No apologies ok you can say you sorry once in it maybe but the whole letter at least a page ok should say nothing but how much you love her, why you love her, and how you feel when you are with her ok." Said _Motoki_

"Why no apologies?" _said Mamoru_

"Because you don't want her to think about the problem too much Mamoru you want her to forget it and you want her to just think about being happy that's the whole point of romancing to make that person happy." _Said Motoki_

"Oh I get it sorry I know I am lot trouble. I just never really had a girlfriend before Usako she's the only who ever made me feel happy." _Said Mamoru_

"I know man that what you need to tell her to make her feel special. Put in there she's been the only one to ever make you happy. That will make her feel good I know it." _Said Motoki_

"Ok last question what's her locker number I have no idea she's never told me" _said Mamoru_

"Oh yeah Well O I know I call Minako" _said Motoki_

"Oh no, you don't, they will tell Usako everything" _said Mamoru_

"No I won't tell her anything I just say I am thinking about having a valentine's party that my sister might drop invitations in their lockers and I need to know their lockers numbers it will easier just to give the invitations out that way. She'll never know what I really up to" _said Motoki_

"Wow Does Reika knows how sneaking you are?_"Said Mamoru_

"Yeah that just one of the qualities she loves about me_" said Motoki_

"You really have a big ego Motoki a big one. I need to have a talk with Reika_" said Mamoru_

"You will do no such thing now let me call Minako you start on that letter. Remember at least a page or it won't mean anything to her."_ Said Motoki_

"Alright I get it go make your phone call_" said Mamoru_

_Mamoru sat down at his desk. This is going to be harder than I thought. I don't usually talk about my feelings I always have a hard time saying how I feel. Maybe that's why Motoki wants me to write a letter because I never say out loud how I feel about stuff. Oh well I better start writing it's already 7 o clock._


	8. Chapter 8

_It's been two hours since Mamoru started on his letter for his Usako. Finally at 9 o clock he was done wow that took forever but I feel a lot better actually now that I wrote my feelings down and got them all out. Hum where did Motoki go he went back in the kitchen to see Motoki was still on the phone with Minako. Mamoru started laughing hey that what he gets he thought._

"Yes Minako Yes It will be a big party if I do have one. "Said Motoki

"Minako I got to go I'll talk to all of you girls at the arcade tomorrow after school ok" said Motoki

"Yes I am working ok Minako Yes it was nice talking to you to. See you tomorrow. I won't forget to let you know when I know more ok. Bye Minako" said Motoki

_Motoki hung up the phone relieved that she finally let him off the phone. Gosh that girl likes to talk. Reika never talks that much on the phone. Sheesh. Teenagers he thought._

"All isn't that cute Motoki had a long chat with his girlfriend" said Mamoru

_Mamoru knew Minako had a crush on Motoki he always likes to poke fun of him on it too._

"Ha Ha Mamoru shut up. That girl likes to talk way too much. You owe me big time for that. Besides are you done_?" Said Motoki_

"Actually yes I am sides I don't owe you for that it was your idea to call her I didn't force you. Sides you know she has a crush on you. You did it to yourself_." Said Mamoru_

"Thanks some buddy you are. She said her locker was 214. That the combination for 2 16 21. For the record I did it for you not for me. Yes I know she got a crush on me I'm not stupid about women like you are. Don't forget Usagi had a crush on me too two and half years ago too. I can't help I am adorable_" Said Motoki_

_He said the wrong thing he just thought. I should have not brought that up bad time for that Motoki. _

"You want a painful death or a swift death you chose_? Said Mamoru_

_Mamoru was looking dead serious at Motoki. He didn't like to be reminded that his Usako used to have a crush on his best friend it always hurt him that she liked him first._

"Sorry just joking man didn't mean to hit a spot. Well um… How about I talk to you at the arcade tomorrow come by after you drop the letter off and I going to see if I see Usagi before she goes to school to see what she thought about the roses." _said Motoki_

"You are not going to just come out and ask are you_?" said Mamoru _

_He could see Motoki was trying to change the subject he knew his friend didn't mean anything by it. But right now was not the time to be joking around with him like that. Right now he just wanted his Usako back he didn't want to think of old crushes she used to have._

"No I'll just talk to her if she looks happier than you know she like the roses you can tell usually if something good happens to a girl especially Usagi she gets all cheerful and Skippy." Said _Motoki_

"Skippy what you mean?" said _Mamoru_

_Skippy what he mean by that he better not be picking on her he thought. That's my job only I get to pick on her._

"Skippy you know she usually hopping to school I notice she gets this hop in her steps when she's happy. Usually she walking or running to school. She skips when she walks when she happy. You know Skippy!"_ said Motoki_

_Motoki could tell by Mamoru tone he was jealous. I guess this is what I get for opening my big mouth should have never said anything about Usagi's crush on me when she was 14._

"Motoki tell me something exactly how much do you watch my girlfriend to know all this?"_ said Mamoru_

"WHAT!! I don't watch her like that it's just an observation man anyone could notice it._" Said Motoki_

"Oh well look at the time see you tomorrow Bye Mamoru_" said Motoki_

_He made a clear run for the door he was not sticking it around to hear what he had to say. Oh no Mamoru going to kill me, I'll be stupid to stick around here he thought as he headed out the door._

"_**BYE"**__ said Mamoru clearing mad at Motoki_

_I still think he's watching her a little too much. Hum. _

_Oh well I better get to bed if I want to get up in time to beat the students to school. Well at least he found out her locker number and combination. Be pretty bad trying to put a letter in a locker and can't get into it. Oh well… he took another look at the letter I hope she likes it. I really did put my heart into it. He walked out to his balcony and took a look out before closing the doors. Oh Usako I miss you I hope you come back to me soon he thought as he made his way into bed preparing for tomorrow._

_**Wednesday Morning:**_

_Beep…_

_Beep..._

"I am up ok yikes I hate that alarm" s_aid Usa_

_Wow that was a pleasant dream she thought… Usagi had a dream of the past her and Endymion_ _was dancing at a ball happy together. Too bad isn't no ball around here yeah that would be nice for Valentine's Day she thought. _

_Usagi got dress made her way down stairs._

"_Bye Momma I am off" said Usagi_

"_Bye Bunny" said Ikuko_

_Usagi was walking happy to school she kept thinking about the dream she had. Then her mind would go on the roses Mamoru sent her. They were nice but not as nice as his roses. His roses have a very nice scent hum I'll tell him next time to send me his roses yeah that would be great she thought._

_Motoki walked outside of the arcade just in time to see Usagi walking down the sidewalk swinging her bag happily. Hum not skipping but almost. She's close so she is happy but not totally happy I guess we'll say. Hum maybe Mamoru right I am watching Usagi too much. Nan…gets that thought out of your head he thought._

"HEY USAGI"_ said Motoki_

"Hey Motoki what's up you working early this morning" _said Usagi_

"Yeah I told Pops I would open for him he needed to run errands. So you look happy this morning_?" said Motoki_

"Yeah I am I had a pleasant dream last night it was so wonderful. It was so wonderful it gave me goose bumps! "Said Usagi

_Oh no just a dream that can't be it he thought._

"Just a dream wow I never seen someone get so happy over a dream. Sure that's all it is?" _said Motoki_

_Why he asking so many questions? Usagi thought_

"Just just a dream why else would I be so happy hum...You won't to tell me?"_Said Usagi_

"Nan I just thought that maybe you and Mamoru maybe made up or something can't a guy hope!"_ said Motoki_

_I hope she brought that. It won't mean as much to her if she knew I was helping Mamoru with the plan. _

"O No we didn't I still haven't talk to him but I might soon. He sent me roses last night which was very sweet of him. Actually to think of it you know Motoki he never sent me roses before can you believe that" said_ Usagi Clearly stately that little fact mad her mad._

"Really that was nice of him. He never sent you roses before huh wow I should have a talk with him about that._" Said Motoki_

_Yikes this isn't going good. I should have not question her happiness anymore you are going to blow it Motoki he thought._

"Well I better not keep you Usagi have fun at school I guess I'll get back to work later" _said Motoki_

"Later Motoki" _said USagi_

_Punk she thought he was just trying to find out what I thought about the roses. Mamoru must have put him up to it or Mamoru told him about the roses and he was being noisy. Hum... they say women like to gossip._

_Let me get to school she thought. As Usagi made it to the classroom she already had her books in her bag so she didn't stop at her locker. She looked at the clock on the wall hum 10 minutes till class starts while I haven't gotten to class this early before. Hey I bet you Luna turned my alarm again. You wait till I get home I'm going to have a talk with that cat. Usagi was brought out of her thought s when she heard someone call her name._

"Usagi" _said Ami_

_Usagi turned around to the voice and notice it was Ami._

"Hi Ami"_ said Usagi_

"Hi Usagi can I talk to you for a minute please_" said Ami_

_Looking down as she spoke to Usagi, she was scared Usagi would reject her invite to talk. She missed talking to Usagi. Usagi was her first real friend and Usagi had always been there for her._

_Usagi notice she was scared to talk to her. She trying, I guess I should too I mean I miss talking to her she thought._

"Sure Ames what you want to talk about_" said Usagi_

_Ami looked up when she heard Usagi nickname for her. Maybe Usagi isn't that mad at me anymore._

"I wanted to say I am sorry for my part for deceiving Mamoru view on you two loves. I am sorry even thou I didn't say anything thru the exchange of the conservation. I didn't speak up either and take up for you. I am sorry I thought it was best I stayed out of it. I was wrong please I hope you can forgive me Usagi I have missed you so." Said _Ami as tears slowly made their way into her eyes, she had so much emotion build up in her she had miss her so much. She could hope Usagi will forgive her she thought._

_She going to cry Usagi thought. Oh my poor Ames. Usagi jumped up and hug her tight._

"I forgive you Ames don't cry I missed you too no matter what happens we will always be best friends ok" said Usagi

"I'm glad thank you Usagi!" said _Ami as she wiped away the tears off her face._

_Ami and Usagi turned around to see a bunch of students come in the door talking. Oh well I guess it's close to class we better sit down. Ami took a seat next to Usagi she had miss sitting beside her. Ami and Usagi had first block together they didn't have but two classes together this year._

"Usagi did you hear that Motoki going to have a party Friday" said Ami trying to break the silence.

"Actually no I seen him this morning on the way here and he didn't say nothing. Did he tell you that?" said Usagi

"Well actually no Minako called me all of sudden last night and said that Motoki wanted all of our lockers numbers and combination so he could get his sister to put invitations in there for a Valentine's Party. But it confused me some why couldn't he just give them to us at the arcade." Said Ami

"Well actually that is weird. Have you gotten one?" said Usagi

"No not yet" said Ami

_That is weird why wouldn't he just give it to me in person. I just saw him this morning. She thought. _

"When did Minako talked to Motoki about this? Did she give him my locker number cause I know she knows it she actually the only one that does?"_ said Usagi _

_She was very curious now why the heck would Motoki need our lockers numbers he's up to something I know it._

"Actually she called all of us right after she got off the phone with him at 9 o clock the weird thing is she said the caller id had told her that Mamoru was calling so I guess he was calling from Mamoru house. I asked her did she give out our lockers numbers she said yes but she didn't know all of our combinations so she just told Motoki hers, yours, and Makoto. I never gave her mind because I can't afford for her to lose any of my books you know how Minako is_! Said Ami_

_Hum that explains his questions this morning he did know about the roses. Nosey baka I knew he was fishing around for info he is worse than a woman. Usagi thought_

_Ami was getting scared all of a sudden Usagi looked very mad over something. I wonder what it could be._

"Usagi are you ok you look mad what's wrong?"_ said Ami_

"Oh sorry Ames it's just Motoki kept asking me questions on why I looked happy this morning and didn't want to take my answer he kept thinking it was something else. So that explains it he was really fishing for info that nosey baka yikes that makes me mad."_ Said Usagi_

"Fishing on info about what if I might ask?"_ said Ami_

"Oh sorry I sound stupid don't I. Sorry well I had asked Mamoru four days ago for some time and last night around 6 I got roses. Mamoru had sent me roses. Then I seen Motoki this morning and he was asking me why I looked so happy. I told him because I had a nice dream last night which was true I had a dream about dancing at a ball with Endymion. I didn't tell him that part but he kept saying a dream that's it it's got to be more. I said well not really but then went on to tell him Mamoru sent me roses and it was nice I knew he seem too disappointed in my answer. Motoki up to something Ami he's very sneaky you know I notice how he gets he's like Minako when she wants to play matchmaker." Said Usagi

_Oh my, she thought she could picture Motoki as a matchmaker with Minako personality now that's not something I want to see she thought_.

"That's scary Usagi really I wonder what he could be up to" said Ami

"I don't know Ames but does it makes sense really I mean for him to want our locker numbers and combinations. I mean didn't she question him at all?" said Usagi

"I don't think she did she said she talked to him for almost two hours I thought I was going insane when she said that, Motoki doesn't like to talk that much to me. Well it didn't make sense to me either Usagi but I just didn't pay any attention to it really cause Minako was so happy about him having a party." Said Ami

"Yeah I know how excited she can get about a party. O here comes the teacher Ames we will talk about it later after class ok" said Usagi quieting down as the teacher walked in.

"Ok talk to you after class." Said Ami turning back around in her desk also noticing the teacher had come in and he didn't look like he was in a good mood either.

_Class went by too slow for Usagi the whole time in class Usagi couldn't get her mind off of it. What in the world could Motoki be up to. Party my butt he might be using it as an excuse. I hope he isn't going to go thru our lockers for personal stuff Nan that can't be it. Motoki doesn't look like he's the type to play pranks on girls._

Ring

_Good the bell I am so happy Usagi thought_.

"Usagi "said Ami

_Usagi turned around to see Ami calling her. _"Hey are you going to ask Motoki what's going on?"_ said Ami_

"Nan he won't tell me the truth. I am telling you Ames he's sneaking" said _Usagi as she walked up to locker then she saw Minako next to hers. Hum I forgave Ames I should forgive her too if she tries to talk to me and then I can ask her about Motoki. Yeah I am so smart. Whoever said Blondes wasn't smart sure hadn't met me! She thought with a smile on her face._

_Minako turned around to see Ami and Usagi walking together and talking! Hey no fair how come she's forgiven Ami no fair no fair she thought._

"_Hi Ami Hi Usagi how are you "Said Minako_

"I am fine Minako thanks for asking_" said Usagi as she walked up to her locker_

_Ami didn't say anything she knew it wasn't her place. Sides Usagi had just forgiven her she knew Minako had to at least beg for forgiveness first._

"Oh Usagi please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please forgive me I am so sorry I know I haven't been the best friend towards you lately. But I miss you so much I know that's selfish but nobody understands me like you please Usagi I am sorry I will never open my mouth ever again to any male form when it comes to you I promise. I was stupid to mess with your relationship with Mamoru I am sorry please give me one more chance_." Said Minako she was almost on her knees._

_Usagi was shocked she didn't think she would be like this. Then Usagi looked around to see half of the student body staring at them. Yikes she thought._

_Ami just stood there with her mouth hanging out when I was thinking of begging forgiveness I never thought she would actually do it. Leave to Minako for drama she thought._

"Ok Ok Minako stand up I forgive you just promise you won't do that ever again ok. I miss you too_" said Usagi she was starting to panic because her friend looked crazy on her knees begging to her._

"OH thank you Usagi" _said Minako as she jumped in Usagi arms._

_Usagi couldn't help but chuckle at her friend happiness as she forgave her. She had missed her too._

"Minako at lunch I need to talk to you about that phone call Ames said you got from Motoki ok"_ said Usagi_

"Oh yeah man we talked for almost two hours I think he's got a crush on me"_ said Minako looking very happy at the moment._

_Crush? She thought Motoki on Minako Oh I am going to kill him for using her feelings for him against her. He is so dead when I see him she thought as she open her locked "POP". Usagi looked down to see something fell on the floor._

"What's that Usagi?"_ said Minako_

"I don't know_" said Usagi as she picked it off the floor she looked carefully at it she saw it had USAKO written on the outside in a red envelope._

"OH MY IT'S A LOVE LETTER" _said Ami she started freaking out love letters always freaked Ami out._

"Calm down Ames. I can see that but I never gotten a love letter before. How did he get it in my locker?"_ said Usagi looking puzzled about how Mamoru got it in her locker without her combination._

"Sorry Usagi _"said Ami looking down embarrassed_

"Hey girl who's it from?_"Said Minako _

_Usagi just looked at her like she grown three heads. Gush is she kidding me._

"Um Minako who else calls me Usako besides Mamochan_?"Said Usagi_

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot"_ said Minako_

_Ring_

"Oh boy I guess we better get to class tell us all about it at lunch you will have lunch with us today right? Please!"_ Said Minako_

_When Minako asked her about lunch it sort of snap Usagi out of it she was starring at the letter so much she didn't even notice the bell rung._

"Oh yeah sure I sit with all of you at lunch. I guess I better go see you at lunch" said Usagi as she took the letter and her book and walk to class before she was late_._

_Class went by two slow for Usagi finally the bell rung as she walked outside she saw Ami and Minako already sitting at a bench talking. Hum where is Makoto?_

"Hey girls"_ said Usagi_

"Hey Usagi_" said Ami and Minako_

"So where's Makoto how come she not out here?"_ said Usagi kind of disappointed she wanted to make up with her too._

"Oh the cooking class is meeting they always eat when they meet too. So she won't be missing lunch."_ Said Ami_

"Oh yeah ok_" said Usagi looking down great now when I am going to get to talk to her._

_Minako and Ami could clearly see Usagi wanted to talk to her to get past everything._

"Um so Usagi did you read the letter yet what does it say?"_ said Minako trying to change the subject._

"Actually no I haven't I haven't brought myself to open it yet."_ Said Usagi as she stared down at the letter in her hand, why haven't I opened it up. Why am I so scared to open it? I mean it couldn't be bad right. I mean he did just send me roses last night. Gush why I am being so stupid over a letter she thought._

"Ami told me about the roses he sent last night I guess he's really trying huh"_ said Minako _

_Minako could see it was bothering her about the letter. _

"Yeah they were really pretty. Oh why I am scared to open it_?" said Usagi as she sat on the bench with her hands in her face._

"I guess because he never sent you one before so you don't know what to expect but you will never know if you don't open it up girl. Don't worry we will be right here beside you so it be ok"_ said Minako she knew her friend was having a lot of issues with their relationship mostly due to them but she wanted to make up for their past mistakes._

"Yeah you're right what I got to lose_" said Usagi but inside she wonder what do I got to lose I mean it is a love letter right?_


	9. Chapter 9

"Usagi are you ok? I mean you don't have to open the letter now you can wait till you are ready" said _Ami she couldn't understand why her friend was having a hard time receiving a love letter from her boyfriend._

"I am fine it's just how can I explain this I always wanted him to do something like this romantic spur of the moment you know it's just why did it have to come when we just had a fight. I rather have it when everything fine you know. I just afraid the letter will make me feel worse than I already do about the situation between us. I don't know what to do about it as it is."_ said Usagi _

_She was still holding the letter tight starring at it. What if it doesn't help reading this? I mean he is sending me loves letters and roses when just a few days ago he didn't believe in our love. Doesn't seem right at all to me to try to romance someone that you didn't even believe in just four days ago she thought._

"Usagi I know you two are not getting along and you ask for some time apart but at least maybe give him a chance by at least reading it I mean would he dare make it worse by a letter. He's trying to get his princess back that's all. I mean we are the ones that mess up really if you think about it not him. We convince him that Seiya and you had feelings for one another. We are the ones that misunderstood the situation in the first place. We are the ones that messed up and told him to take it slow with you and to try to get you to fall back in love with him. When you never fell out of love with him so don't let us win if you think about. "Said Minako

_Usagi couldn't believe Minako she never heard her so serious before. Then she looks at the letter. Maybe I should read it, it isn't his entire fault in reality and he is trying so hard I mean he never lays his feelings on the line. _

"I guess you are right Minako I will read it but I kind of prefer not to read it here really I mean what if it makes me sad then I be all red face for the rest of the day. So I think I prefer to read it after school does that make sense?"_ said Usagi_

"Of course Usagi I don't blame you at all for not wanting to read it here"_ said Ami_

"Ami right why don't you go to the arcade with us the afternoon I told Motoki I would see him there this afternoon"_ said Minako_

_Motoki I forgot all about him Usagi thought._

"Speaking of him what did he want with my locker number and combination Minako I don't believe that bull about him throwing a party he could have given us invitations in person you know_?"Said Usagi_

"Locker number and combination that's it Usagi remember you said how did he get in your locker it must have been why Motoki really need it._ "Said Ami_

"Are you kidding me he got Motoki helping him_?"Said Usagi_

_Minako kept looking back and forth between the two. What are they talking about she thought._

"Oh hello, what the heck are you talking about Usagi and Ami_?"Said Minako_

Usagi looked at her friend oh no Motoki I going to kill him for playing with her feelings.

"Minako I am sorry but Motoki I don't think is really have a party. I think he used you to get information out of you cause of this letter I think "said_ Usagi_

"I really sorry Minako Usagi and me were talking about it and it doesn't make any sense why he would need our locker numbers to drop off invitations for a party. I know you like him a lot Minako but I think he used that to gain knowledge for Mamoru_" Said Ami_

_Minako couldn't believe her ears so he used me to help Mamoru out. Oh I see._

"Oh I guess I should have known but I got so excited when he started talking about a party I mean he was talking to me for two hours. I know it's a stupid crush when he's got Reika I just wish I could find a guy like him you know he is so wonderful she's so lucky to have him "said Minako

"Actually Minako you deserve better. I feel sorry for Reika now. For a man that uses someone feeling to gain information for own personal gain even it was for his friends is just wrong. He knows how you feel about him and that is just wrong and if Mamoru had something to do with it he will be dead by the end of the day that's for sure. "Said Usagi

_Minako couldn't believe after everything they had done to her she still wanted to take up for her._

"Thanks Usagi I mean I don't deserve it after what I done to you but I appreciate your kindness. Actually I guess it's karma you know. What comes around goes around I deserve it for what I did to you. Don't hurt Mamoru over it please!"Said Minako

"I can't make any promises thou but we see. I might just kill him then bring him back to life does that sound better "said Usagi sounding serious but inside she was cracking up.

_Minako just looked at her like she had gone nuts. Would she really do that? She thought_

"I am just playing Minako I would never do that but to see your face that's just hilarious "said Usagi bursting out laughing at her.

_Ami couldn't help but join in. Finally Minako understood and starting laughing herself._

"Thanks Usagi I needed that you are a true friend thanks "said _Minako as she hugged Usagi_

"You're Welcome I will always be here for you guys no matter what ok. I will always be there not even Chaos himself could keep me from all of ya_." Said Usagi_

_Ring…_

"Well I guess we better get back to class say we meet each other outside the gate to go to the arcade_?"Said Ami_

"Sounds like a plan_" Said Usagi_

_The rest of the day for Usagi was very refreshing it was like a loud off of her mind making up with Minako and Ami. Finally the time came for school was over with and she was walking outside she could see Minako and Ami next to the gate talking to Makoto. Makoto I wonder oh I hope she wants to make up too I miss her so much too Usagi thought._

"Hi Usagi how was the rest of your day _"said Ami_

"It was good very good_ "said Usagi then she looked towards Makoto, Makoto looked like she didn't know how to speak she was just hanging her head low._

_Finally Makoto cleared her throat and tried to speak._

"Um I am sorry I miss lunch with all of you I would have skip cooking club meeting if I had known you would have been there Usagi I missed talking to you_ "said Makoto_

_Usagi had never seen Makoto this way. She could tell she was in pain. Gush I missed all of them, my life quite isn't the same with them not around._

"It's ok Makoto I miss you too. "Said_ Usagi as she walked up to her and gave her a hug _

"Thanks Usagi I really am sorry I promise to never interfere in your life ever again ok. I sorry it hasn't been the same without you around you know that. Even Rei has been depressed without you. You know she is depressed if she doesn't find a reason to fuss at Yuuichirou." Said Makoto

_Usagi couldn't help but start laughing_ "Poor Yuuichirou he gets hell all the time I sure he is enjoying the quiet time." Said Usagi

"Acutally believed it or not he keeps asking her what's wrong he thinks he has done something for her not to fuss at him" said Makoto

"Ah poor Yuuichirou he is such a sweet guy I wish Rei really would give him a chance" said Usagi

"Yeah I know I can feel the bond I am the goodness of Love their attraction is undeniable. " Minako

_Ami looked at her like she was crazy_ "Goodness of love shut your mouth please you are not always right and you know it" said Makoto

"What! I don't know what you are talking about name a time I have been wrong" said Minako

_Usagi could tell where this was going I better end it before it gets worse. Don't need them two fighting she thought_.

"Ladies how about the arcade now ok I could use a shake!" said _Usagi_

"I agree how about we follow our princess orders and enjoy ourselves this afternoon" said _Ami trying to change the subject._

"Ok you two are right let's go" _said Minako_

_They starting walking to the arcade and Minako couldn't help but notice Usagi got quiet she looked deep in thought about something._

"So Usagi read that letter yet because you seem like you are thinking about something mighty hard_" said Minako_

"Can't be no harder than you think_" said Makoto_

"Hey!"_ said Minako_

"Enough you two, no I haven't read the letter. I don't want no part of it if Motoki used you to help Mamoru give it to me you understand me. I will have no part in I don't approve it .It goes against everything I stand in. You do not use someone for personal gain."_ Said Usagi_

"Oh Usagi don't do this for me. I don't want to ruin you two chances of maybe patching things up. Look forget about it I am ok about really I am" said _Minako_

"No Minako it is not ok. Usagi right if Motoki used you to get information out of you for Mamoru that is wrong. Whether Mamoru was a part of it or not it goes against everything Usagi stands for using people she is right it is wrong. IF Mamoru wants to patch things up with Usagi he should do it on his own not like the way Motoki doing it." Said _Makoto_

"Do you understand Minako it's not really that fact that it was you it's the point I don't believe in using people. It's not right and I won't stand for it. So let's continue walking I need to have a talk with Motoki but if Mamoru there I will have a talk with him instead." _Said Usagi_

"Ok but I starting to feel sorry for them now" said _Minako_

"You better not because if he did Motoki catching my fist up side his face for using your feelings for him for his personal gain." Said Makoto

"Thanks Makoto you are a true friend" said _Minako_

"_RING"_

_Motoki turned around to see four girls coming in. Well I see they are getting along now hey if she forgave them already maybe she is ready to forgive Mamoru. That's great he thought._

"Hey ladies what can I get you_ "said Motoki_

"I am sorry ladies you hear something sounds like a bug in my ear. Can't quite understand what it is saying but it's very ignoring. "_Said Usagi she was clearly piss everyone could tell. She never talked to Motoki that way before. At that moment Motoki sister _Unazuki came walking out from the back.

"Hey Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako what you ladies up to today what can I get ya?" said Unazuki

"Can you get my friends and me Milkshakes, burgers and fries for each of us please? To answer your question we up to nothing really just don't have time for two timing sorry ass losers thou" said _Usagi as she walked to one of the booth. The girls didn't say nothing Makoto was pissed but even she wanted to laugh at Usagi she never heard her insult him before it was very refreshing to her ears at that moment._

"Ok coming right up! Hey Motoki what you do to Usagi? I never seen her mad at you before must have been bad so fuss up_?"Said Unazuki_

"Actually I have no idea she never been mad at me before to my knowledge. I rather her be mad at Mamoru than me sheesh what on earth did I do I mean how does a guy like me make her mad. "_Said Motoki_

"You really do have a big ego you know that right? Let me get their orders I suggest you stay away from her she looks like she could kill you. Especially since I didn't even see Minako talked to you so I know something up" _said Unazuki as she walked back to the kitchen to fix the girls orders._

_Hum she is right, not even Minako talked to me. I don't like it I can handle Mamoru being the bad guy but me what I do he thought as he went back to wiping the counter._

"Usagi I am so proud of you girl. You really told him oh my god that was so cool"_ said Makoto_

"Actually he looked very confused he doesn't seem to understand what he has done"_ said Ami_

"Oh he will, Ami don't worry about that he will_" said Usagi_

"Hey girls here your order and Usagi what my brother do I never seen you mad at him before." Said _Unazuki_

"Actually he did a lot him and Mamoru both, do me a favor thou don't say nothing about what I am about to tell you till I talk to Mamoru." Said_ Usagi_

"Ok spill I won't_" said Unazuki_

_So Usagi starting explaining what Mamoru did and then what Motoki but then the girls heard the ringing of the door and saw who was coming in. All their heads flew up and saw who it was. Luckily for them he didn't seem to notice them yet._

"OH no Usagi, its Mamoru what are you going to do? What if he comes over here and try to talk to you"_ said Minako_

"I don't know I guess I just play it out if he does not sure thou yet"_ said Usagi_

_All the girls nodded they understood how Usagi felt._

"Hey Motoki what's up?"_ said Mamoru _

_He could see him wiping the counter when he came in, a little too hard for his liking. I wonder what's wrong with him. He thought._

"Oh hi remind me to never talk to women again ok! _Said Motoki_

"Why that did you and Reika have a fight?_" said Mamoru he was getting a little amused at his friend._

"It's not funny Mamoru and no I didn't have a fight with Reika I had a fight with your girlfriend but don't ask me what's it all about I don't know she is pissed at me and doesn't want to talk to me." Said Motoki

"What Usako pissed at you what you do to her because I swear I'll …" said Mamoru

"See See I just told you I didn't know what I did ok I don't know what I did ok so back off man "said _Motoki getting pissed now that his own friend wanted to kill him too now and he didn't even know what it was about._

"Ok I'll lay off but I am serious Motoki if you did anything to hurt her I swear I will kill you"_ said Mamoru_

"Well instead of making threats why don't you help your best friend out and go over to her and ask her what I did please_!" said Motoki he was clearly frustrated he was not use to everyone hating him._

"Alright alright keep your pants on I see if she will even talk to me you forget she mad at me too_ "said Mamoru as he walked away from Motoki to go see his girlfriend. I wonder if she will even talk to me I hope so I miss her so much he thought._

"Usagi here he comes are you sure you up for this_ "said Makoto whispering to Usagi in her ear._

"Yeah I be fine ok don't worry_" said Usagi in a low voice to Makoto_

_Mamoru could see all the girls talking together even Unazuki was over there. Hum I wonder when all of them made up. I glad she got her friends back at her side at least I know they will be there for her even if she won't let me be._

"Hi girls"_ said Mamoru_

"Hi Mamoru_" said everyone except for Usagi_

_He looked down at her man she won't even look at me. Great what can I do I want her back so bad he thought?_

_The girls saw Mamoru looking at her and all felt bad they all thought it was their fault they weren't together. _

"So Unazuki show me that new game you said Motoki got in_" said Makoto_

"Yea us too come on Ami_" said Minako and grab Ami_

_Usagi knew it was no new game. Here they go again I don't know if they are just scared to be here or they trying to play matchmaker she thought_

_The girls ran from the table fast as they could before Usagi could stop them they knew it was wrong but they knew they needed time to themselves._

"So can I sit down and talk to you for a minute_?"Said Mamoru_

_Please say yes Please he thought._

"Sure I don't see why not" _said Usagi trying not to look directly at him because she knew if she did she would want to jump in his arms._

"So how you been_?" Said Mamoru as he sat down_

"Fine you?"_ said Usagi_

_Great she barely saying more than two words to me he thought._

"Ok I guess Usako I see you and the girls made up I am glad. I know they have missed you_. "Said Mamoru_

"I am glad too I miss them too. I have something I need to give you back and I didn't read it" _said Usagi as she handed him back the letter._

_He was stunned she didn't even read it and she wants to give back is there no chance at all for us?_

"It's not what you think ok I see the way you are looking at it I refuse to be involved in a woman's feelings being used for someone personal gain_" said Usagi _

"I don't understand whose feelings were used by this letter I just wanted to tell you how I felt I thought it would help us right now. Tell me Usako how is that using someone feelings cause I am lost right now" _said Mamoru he wanted to just break down and cry he spent hours on that letter writing down his feelings for her and she didn't even want to read it. He was emotional exhausted._

"Minako's feelings were used by this. Motoki used Minako feelings so you could get this letter to me that so wrong. He knew how she felt about him but he didn't care at all and he did it anyway. He used her that is against everything I stand for Mamoru you ought to know that."_ Said Usagi breaking down crying she couldn't help it she didn't want him to think she didn't want to read it but it was not right to her friend to read it._

"Oh I see sorry Usako I didn't know he just said he would call her and just start talking to her about maybe throwing a party I didn't know I am sorry I didn't think it was using her feelings I am sorry. I understand I am sorry I should have never let Motoki help me. He offer to help me out he knew I not that good at stuff like this Usako ok I just wanted to be with you again. I am sorry."_ Said Mamoru _

"I know and that's why I can't accept your letter ok. It's not right even thou I do want to read it it's just not right to use someone like that_" said Usagi_

_It got quite he didn't know what to say. She didn't read the letter and now Motoki made it worse now she thought we were going around using women. Can't I do anything right he thought._

_She could see the hurt in his eyes. Why does things have to be so complicated between us. I just want to be with him but I can't let them go around hurting my friends to get what they want she thought. Maybe I should still give him some sort of chance._

"Ok how about this, how about I give you the opportunity to read me the letter yourself?"_ said Usagi_

_Oh no she got to be kidding me. Me read the letter? I could barely write it now she wants me to read it?_

"I don't know Usako please understand it was hard just writing that letter you know I am not the one to say their feelings out loud ok maybe another way ok let me take you to dinner ok" _said Mamoru_

"No_" said Usagi_

"No please Usako, I miss you terribly_" said Mamoru_

"Mamochan if you can't tell me in person how you feel then how to you expect to have a relationship with me. Yes I know how it's hard for you but Mamochan I am the point I need a reason why we should be together ok. Reasons like how you feel when you are with me and why you want to be with me. Just saying you miss me is not going to cut it ok understand this I need more I need your heart if you can't give me that than there is no more us._" Said Usagi as she stood up from the booth_

_Mamoru didn't know what to say I thought she knew she had my heart. But he understood how could he not he knew it would come sooner or later. She wanted him to express himself more to her he just didn't know how._

"Usako you already have my heart I thought you knew that_." Said Mamoru_

"As you also have my heart but sometimes the heart should be speaking to the other staying silent is not good for the heart_" said Usagi_

"I see."_ Said Mamoru_

"I give you some time to think about it_" said Usagi she started to leave but then he caught her by her arm._

_He looked at her and he knew he couldn't let her walk away from him again not this time._

"Usako I don't need time ok. You are right ok I don't speak my feelings like I should but I won't and I repeat won't let you walk out of my life now. I can't I will not live a life without you. Cause if I do let you walk out it's not a life worth living_" said Mamoru_

"Oh Mamochan_" said Usako as she ran into his arms_

_HE was in shocked she's hugging me. Finally registered to him and he wrap his arms around her._

"Sorry it's just that what I want to hear ok so you me dinner and we can talk ok_" said Usagi_

"Dinner you and me_?" said Mamoru in shocked that she wanted to go to dinner together_

"Well yeah silly you did invite me to dinner but remember what I said you have to read the letters to me don't forget. Pick me up at 7 tonight don't be late cause I will be waiting."_ Said Usagi as she started to walk away_

"Ok I be there I promise Usako I won't disappoint you_." Said Mamoru he was so happy inside he wanted to jump up and down they were going out tonight but on the downside how was he going to read the letter to her?_

"You better not I see you tonight and tell Motoki he's not off the hook but you can tell him for what he did I ought to call Reika I got a good mind to do that. I have her number you make sure he knows that_" said Usagi_

"I will let him know_" said Mamoru as he watches her walk away then he saw the girls follow her out of the arcade._

_Oh boy how the heck am I supposed to do this? If I can't I will lose her and I can't lose her. _


	10. Chapter 10

_As soon as they got outside the girls couldn't help but still glances at her. She was quiet too quiet for Usagi! Finally Ami decided to break the silence_ "Usagi do you want to talk about it?

_When Ami talked it seem to bring her out of her thoughts. She couldn't help but think was he going to read the letter to her and if he didn't what should she do. Does she continue on with their relationship the way it was or does she stick to what she said she needed more from him?_

"I am fine Ami I really don't want to talk about it to tell you the truth I want to see Rei-chan. If that's ok with all of you I want to make up with her and then maybe all of you can help me get ready for tonight what do you say?"_ said Usagi_

"That would be nice Usagi and we make you so hot Mamoru will need to take five showers after seeing you_" said Minako_

_Ami and Makoto could feel the sweat drops on their foreheads_

"Only you would have your mind in the gutter Minako_" said Makoto_

"What you do mean in the gutter I didn't say anything nasty_ "said Minako_

"Yes you did_" said Makoto_

"How was that nasty I said she should look hot make the prince sweat it out_ "said Minako_

"Sweat it out do you hear yourself that is nasty Minako gush she is only 16_" said Makoto_

"Usagi how long you think this will last between them two?"_ said Ami feeling 'a little bit irate that they never could stop arguing for more than two seconds._

"Just ignore them Ami maybe they will tire themselves out by the time we reach the temple, come let's leave them while they argue about my mortals _"said Usagi couldn't help but laugh at that last part._

_Ami and Usagi starting to walk ahead of Minako and Makoto and finally they seem to catch on that their friends was leaving them behind_

"Hey wait for us_" said Minako and Makoto_

"Well you shouldn't stand around wasting time by arguing so much" _said Usagi_

"SORRY"_ said Minako and Makoto laughing at themselves cause they knew they been a little silly arguing over Usagi and Mamoru relationship like that._

_They finally seem to reach the temple to find Rei quietly sweeping the steps. _

_Usagi couldn't help to think while she does seem upset. Poor Rei she is like a sister to me she thought_

"HEY REI you do know too much work is bad for your health?_" said Usagi_

_Rei turned around to hear the voice she couldn't believe. "Usagi I can't believe she is here "she thought._

"Usagi" "Girls" "What are all of you doing_" said Rei_

"Coming to see you silly _"said Usagi_

_Rei couldn't help to smile at her. She always be my best friend she thought_

"So Rei you going to help me tonight I have a date with Mamoru and I got to look good you know and if I leave it to Minako I probably look like a hooker_" said Usagi _

"HEY not true_" said Minako_

_The other three couldn't help but laugh at them. Rei ran and hugged her she had missed her so much_

"Oh Usagi I am sorry I am so glad you are here I am sorry Usagi and of course I will help you can't count on Minako taste_" said Rei giggling at Minako_

"I forgive you Rei now let's get to work_" said Usagi_

"ALL RIGHT"_ said Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto as they went inside the temple with Rei_

_AT THE ARCADE:_

"Well Mamoru do you think she will call Reika you know she will kill me I didn't mean to come off like I was playing with her feelings" _said Motoki_

_Mamoru had just finishing telling Motoki what he had done wrong and at the same time he was playing in his mind how was he going to prove his love to Usako tonight?_

"I don't know but if I was you I would apologize to Minako and tell Minako you are sorry that might go over better for you Motoki_" said Mamoru_

"Yeah you are right so what are you going to do about tonight are you up to it"_ said Motoki _

_He could tell Mamoru was really bother by having to be so open about his feelings toward Usagi he never was that good with being open towards anyone._

"I don't really know Motoki but I know I got to do this I can't lose her she means everything to me Motoki I won't lose her this time"_ said Mamoru_

"This time?"_ said Motoki he was confused when Mamoru did him and Usagi break up before?_

"Nothing Motoki sorry, hey let me get out of here so I can get ready for tonight catch you later Motoki_" said Mamoru as he got up and walked out of arcade._

"_Sorry buddy I guess I can't really be honest with you" thought Mamoru_

_He never did tell his best friend when him and Usagi had to break up over that dream he had two years ago he couldn't. How could he explain he let the woman he love go over a dream it sounded stupid to him now that he could be so stupid over a dream. I won't lose her this time I won't be stupid this time he thought as he walked to his apartment. I won't lose you Usako I will prove my love to you if it's the last thing I do he thought_

_At the temple:_

"Oh guys I love this dress Rei where did you get it it's beautiful_" said Usagi_

_It was a sparkling white gown long in trend to her ankles it flowed on Usagi just like her princess dress it had spaghetti straps on it. It had roses imprinted on it with glowing silver glitter on it. It had to be the most beautiful dress Usagi had ever seen before._

"Well I brought it actually one day at the mall it was sale but the sad thing is I got the wrong size it quite doesn't fit me so I had said one day I would give it to you for a special occasion and I think this is a fitting occasion what do you say"_ said Rei_

_Rei couldn't help but to admire it she actually told a little white lie the dress was suppose to be Usagi birthday present in June she did catch it on sale thou so it wasn't quite a lie and knew Usagi would look actually gorgeous in it._

"I think it is thank you everyone I can't wait till tonight I just hope he doesn't disappoint me_" said Usagi_

"Oh don't worry ok we'll be here for you if he does ok but don't look on the dark side ok that's not you at all Usagi_" said Ami_

"That's right girl now let me get Yuuichirou to drive us to your house so you don't mess up your dress ok" _said Rei as she went in the other room._

"So girl how you going to get out of the house in that dress your daddy will die if he see's you like this?"_ said Minako_

"Thanks Minako for bringing that up_" said Makoto_

"Hey just asking"_ said Minako_

"Actually I called momma while all of you was getting things together for me and she said she would take daddy out and distract him she said I could stay out till 12 tonight can you believe that she never lets me stay out that late_" said Usagi_

"That's great Usagi but isn't 12 a little late for a school night?"_ said Ami_

"OH AMI_" said Minako and Makoto_

"What I am just asking it is a school night_" said Ami_

"Don't worry Ami I am sure Mamoru himself is not going to let me stay out that late on a school night he got the same views on school like you do so don't worry ok_" said Usagi laughing at her only Ami would worry about it being a school night she thought._

"Oh right I forgot_" said Ami feeling a little embarrassed_

"Ok you guys its 6:20 we better get her there in case he is early ok_" said Rei_

"_ALRIGHT LET'S GO!!!" said Minako_

"Minako you act like you are the one going out tonight_" said Makoto_

"Isn't nothing wrong with me being happy for my friend" _said Minako_

"Ok you two enough_" said Rei_

_Usagi couldn't help but burst out laughing she never realized how much she missed them till then_

"What's so funny?"_ said Minako_

"All of you I never realized till now how much I missed all of ya I really missed all of this lets never be apart again ok?"_ said Usagi_

"AGREED_" said all the girls_

_They had made there in record time ten minutes wow 6:36 too long to wait till he gets here she thought then an idea hit her_

"Hey can all of you wait here till he gets here I am little nervous"_ said Usagi_

"Sure Usagi don't worry we won't leave till he gets here ok_" said Rei_

_They all went inside and it wasn't even five minutes and he pulled up in front of the house_

"Wow he is early" said Minako as she looked out the window

"You know Mamoru he is a very punctual person" _said Ami_

_They all looked at Usagi she look very nervous wow poor girl she acts like she getting married Rei thought_

"Look Usagi it's ok just be yourself and stick to what you said ok be true to yourself and everything will work ok girl" _said Rei_

"Thanks Rei I will" _said Usagi_

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

"Here I go" _said Usagi as she went to the door_

_Usagi opened the door and was met with the most beautiful roses she had ever seen_

"Hello Usako these are for you" _said Mamoru as he handed her the roses then he notice how she was dressed "WOW" he thought She looks amazing he thought_

"Thank You Mamochan" _said Usagi_

"Usako if I may say that dress looks very beautiful on you, tonight you look simply amazing my sweet" said Mamoru

_Usagi couldn't help but to blush he never really told her much that she was beautiful that made her feel good about tonight_.

"Excuse me for a second while I put these in some water" _said Usagi_

"Oh no you don't we will get, you two have a good time and don't worry we will lock the door after we put these roses in some water ok you two have fun_" said Minako as she rush to door and then push Usagi out the door towards Mamoru_

"Oh ok thanks Minako_" said Usagi _

"Shall we_" said Mamoru as he handed out his arm for her to hold_

"Yes_" said Usagi as she wrap her arm around his towards his car_

_She couldn't help to still a glance at him he had a nice suit on with a silky shirt underneath. Wow he looks sexy tonight. She couldn't help but blush at the comment in her head_

"You ok Usako_" said Mamoru he notice her head was low and her face was solid red_

"Yes oh yes sorry I just well… couldn't help but notice how handsome you look tonight Mamochan"_ said Usagi as she blush some more_

_HE smile sweetly at her Oh Usako I love you so much he thought tonight will be special for you I promise he thought_

"Thank You as I said before Usako you are the one that looks amazing that dress it just fitting for you_" said Mamoru_

"Thank you Rei gave it to me_" said Usagi_

"That was sweet of her, your chariot mid lady_" said Mamoru as he open the door for her and bow towards her_

_Usagi couldn't help but laugh at his silliness _"Oh Mamochan sometimes you are so corny_!!" said Usagi_

"Corny huh_" said Mamoru acting like he was hurt_

"Well sometimes doesn't mean it still isn't sweet thou_ "said Usagi as she got on tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek and got in the car._

_Sweet hum Usako only for you only for you he thought._

_The ride in the car was quite but pleasant as he played some classical music. Only he would have classical music playing in his car Usagi thought. She couldn't help but glance out the window tonight I hope it will stay as pleasant as it is now she thought._


	11. Chapter 11

_The ride in the car was still quite and pleasant. Finally she got tired of the quiet and look at Mamoru he looked so deep in thought while he was driving. Hum I wonder what he is thinking about hey where we are going anyway. She thought_

"Mamochan?" _said Usagi_

_He seem to brought out of his trace when she spoke to him_ "Yes Usako?" _said Mamoru_

"Where are we going?" _said Usagi_

"Curious are we_?" said Mamoru_

"Stop teasing now!" _said Usagi and she folded her arms and look away towards the window_.

_Ah she so cute when she pouts I can't imagine my life without her he thought_

"Oh Usako I just teasing I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you I thought we could just have dinner at my place if that's ok" _said Mamoru_

_She turned and look at him when he spoke she could tell he was being sincere Gosh I love him so much she thought_

"That will be fine" said _Usagi as she smiled at him, and when she smiled Mamoru couldn't think how his heart wanted to stop looking at her. She is so breathtaking. Usagi notice how he looked so spacey_?

"Mamochan what are you thinking about to have that face on you?"Said Usagi

_He couldn't help but start laughing_ "Face huh Sorry but I couldn't help but notice how breathtaking you look tonight my love" _said Mamoru as he picked up her hand and kissed it._

"Really you think I look breathtaking?" said Usagi

_Mamoru couldn't help but look at her when she said that How can she not know she beautiful does she really not have that much confident and security about herself still he thought._

"Usako of course I think that how can you not think that you are beautiful or breathtaking when you have such a good heart. You have the sweetest personality I have ever known and you are so nice to everyone you meet. I never met anyone else that has taught me how to love than you Usako. To have that much love in your heart you could not be ugly inside and out my love you are a breathtaking angel in my soul_." Said Mamoru as he pulled the car in the parking lot and took her hand kiss it gently. _

_As he looked up from her hand he couldn't help but notice tears rolling down her cheeks oh no I didn't mean to make her sad_

"I am sorry Usako I didn't mean to make you cry_" said Mamoru as he wiped the tears off her face._

"Silly I not crying cause I am sad I am happy no one ever told me all that before you don't know how nice that makes me feel inside to hear someone call me beautiful thank you Mamochan_" said Usagi as she jumped in his arms and gave him a big hug_

_Mamoru couldn't help but hold her tight my love if this is what happens every time I tell you how I feel then I guess it's not such a bad thing after all he thought._

"Come on Usako lets go inside and eat ok_" said Mamoru_

"Ok I am hungry_" said Usagi_

"When are you not hungry?_ "Said Mamoru_

"HEY"_ said Usagi as she hit him on his arm when they started to walk to his apartment building_

"Sorry Usako just teasing if I couldn't tease you my love you wouldn't get that cute face on you when you get mad then I would just be pain then if I couldn't see that face_" said Mamoru as he held her to him._

"Really you just tease me for some cute face I get?"_Said Usagi_

"Of course Usako why do you think when I first met you in this life that I tease you so much you are so cute when you get mad_ "said Mamoru as they stepped on the elevator._

"Cute huh?"_ said Usagi_

"Nan is you getting mad because I said you are cute_?" said Mamoru_

"Cute Mamoru cute_?"Said Usagi as she turned around mad she wasn't really mad but he looked cute himself when he would apologize over stuff like this she thought_

"Usako sweetie I didn't mean anything by it Usako you more than cute you are gorgeous hey look at me_" said Mamoru as he turned her towards her and he got a shock when he saw she was laughing at him_

"Hey what are you laughing for and why did you pretend you are mad if you are not really mad what gives Usako?_"Said Mamoru_

"Well Mamochan you are so cute when you are apologizing I couldn't help myself _"said Usagi as she laughed even harder._

"Cute huh? I was going for handsome, mysterious, romantic something better than cute my dear" _said Mamoru trying to act like he was hurt _

Ding...

_They stepped out of the elevator and she couldn't seem to stop laughing at him. He was really cute himself she thought when his ego got hurt._

"Oh Mamochan I didn't mean to hurt your ego my love "_said Usagi_

"Male Pride Usako" _said Mamoru_

"Oh excuse me oh mighty prince I apologize "_said Usagi as she bend down and bow to him_

"Stop that "_said Mamoru as he pulled her up_

"You are silly Usako but I love you silliness'" _said Mamoru as he held her and kiss her lips gently, as they pulled apart he couldn't help but think he was in heaven when he was with her_

"Mamochan "_said Usagi_

"Yes" _said Mamoru as he still held her close to him _

"Are we going to stand in the hall all night or we going to go in your apartment?" said Usagi

"Oh yeah sorry "_said Mamoru as turned around and unlock the door_

"Am I wearing off on you_?"Said Usagi_

"Yeah I guess you are_ "said Mamoru as he started laughing_

_When she walked in, she notices it was dark and didn't seem to be much light coming from the room. Hum I wonder what he plans for dinner. When she walked farther she started walking towards the living room and notice there was candlelight's everywhere. Roses lying on the floor it was breathtaking she had never seen anything that romantic before in her life._

"Oh Mamochan it's beautiful did you do all this for me_?"Said Usagi_

"Of course Usako I wanted to show you tonight how much I truly love you I tonight I promise you see I will never take you for granted again my love_ "said Mamoru as he came behind her and wrap his arms around her_

"Oh Mamochan its wonderful thank you_ "said Usagi as she turned around and embraced his arms. Roses she thought always such a wonderful scent on him _

"How about dinner now my love then dance then talk does that sound like a plan to you?_" said Mamoru_

"Really we are going to dance?"_ said Usagi she had tears in her eyes she was so happy she had said she was going to be confident tonight but she could feel her wall breaking with every touch from him._

"Yes I know how much you love to dance" s_aid Mamoru_

"I like that Mamochan_ "said Usagi_

_The tonight when on sweeter by the minute, it went by too fast for Usagi like she wanted to savor every moment it felt like a dream he fix the perfect dinner then the dancing was amazing. It felt like they were back on the moon kingdom dancing at a ball. Finally the dancing came to the end and Usagi knew soon they would have to talk she was starting to feel nervous. Would she like everything he would say and would he read her his letter. So many thought went thru her head. She barely heard Mamoru calling her._

"Usako hello anyone there_?" said Mamoru_

"Hum oh yes sorry just thinking, and no jokes ok don't ruin the moment for me_" said Usagi_

"I won't ok" _said Mamoru as he started laughing at what she said_

"Come I want us to talk out on the balcony_ ok" said Mamoru as he pulled her towards his bedroom_

"Ok"_ said Usagi she was starting to get more nervous every second._

_Mamoru felt her hands they were wet is she sweating? Then he took a good glance at her she was nervous. Oh Usako she's so cute like that he thought_

"Usako you know I loved you for a very long time_ "said Mamoru_

"Yes Mamochan I loved you also_" said Usagi_

"Usako I want to read you my letter and afterwards I have a question for you and I know you are only 16 but I feel like we both mature enough for this decision ok. But I will talk more about that after I read you the letter ok_" said Mamoru_

_She nodded she couldn't seem to find the words to speak. Question filled her head what's this being only 16 and being mature enough for this decision what all this mean? She thought_

"Usako my love I don't need to read from the letter because I already know what it says. Usako I sorry for the way I treated you and for not believing in our love for every second. But you have to understand and it's not an excuse but everyone I always loved has left me in this life. I always fear you will also that you will wise up and say I can do better. I feel I do not deserve you but I feel that is your decision to make on whether or not to be with me. I always wonder if I best for you but these past few days I don't care anymore, being without you in my life has made me the most miserable man I cannot live without your love. Your light brightens up my day. It gives me something to live for. I never had much to live for before you and I do not want to return to those days.

_He paused breathing a bit. She could tell it was hard for him but she felt like she needed this so much. She couldn't help but wipe his cheek where she saw a tear. _

When I wake up in the morning I see your beautiful face when I go to sleep at night I dream of you. I feel my life revolves around you even thou I don't act like it, it always has. I built a wall around my heart when I was younger and I was always scared to take it down even around you but lately I feel I can finally take that wall down. I promise you with my life Usako not a day will go by that you won't see how much I love you. Not because we loved each other in our past life because I love in this life. You see Usako I loved you since the moment you threw that test paper at my head. Your smile, your face, your heart, and your life brighten up my day when I met you I was just so scared. I was also scared you would never return my feelings but when you told me months later you loved me I felt like I had a meaning to life then. You Usako are my meaning for life for love. I excise for you. I want to live to make you happy so you will smile at me. Because when you smile at me Usako my heart feels like it is on fire and I love that feeling. Usako for over a thousand years we have loved each other and I want to continue to love you for all eternity if you will have me. Usako, my princess, my love will you marry" _said Mamoru as he bend down on one knee and put a beautiful band on her hand. It had a crescent moon wrapped with a rose around a diamond on it._

_She was in shocked his letter his speech was so beautiful now he is asking me to marry him, somebody pinch me I think I am dreaming._

_Mamoru could see the tears rolling down her cheek. He was so nervous he had not plan this at first when all this started but the more he realized how much he loved her he thought it was the best time to propose. Finally after what seem to be eternity for Mamoru she opens her mouth to speak._

"Mamochan my love and my prince YES YES YES YES_" said Usagi as she started jumping up and down_

_Finally a smile broke his face when he seen her jumping up and down screaming yes_

_He ran up towards her and hugged her tight _"Oh Usako I promise you I will make you happy_" said Mamoru_

"Oh Mamochan you already have you already have my love the letter was wonderful thank you and I can't believe oh my gosh Mamochan it's beautiful it looks just like the one I had on the moon kingdom. Is it the same_?"Said Usagi_

"No I wish I had it made to look like it_ "said Mamoru as he held her in his arms_

"It's still wonderful thank you I can't believe this is what you met when you said you had a question and I was only 16._" Said Usagi_

"Yeah I wanted to ask you on your 17 birthday but I felt this was a better time. I have to get you another present for your birthday coming up in a few months_." Said Mamoru_

"Oh Mamochan I love it thank you_" said Usagi_

_After a few minutes of standing there holding each other tight something pop in her head she had to ask. Because she was only 16 in reality she thought._

"Mamochan"_ said Usagi_

"Yes Usako_" said Mamoru_

"When are we going to tell my folks_" said Usagi_

"Um can we wait a while I don't think you want me dead before your 17 birthday Usako. How about after you turn 17 I will ask your dad for your hand in marriage then he is more likely to accept it then. He might think you are too young right now_" said Mamoru_

"You are right I just have to hid it when I am home oh this is wonderful hey is this an early Valentine present_" said Usagi_

"Yeah you could call it that but I will still take you out on Valentines_" said Mamoru_

"Hey can we got up to Tokyo coast on Valentines_ "said Usagi_

"Why?"_ said Mamoru_

"They say it's got a beautiful view on the sunset and the stars shine brightlythere_" said Usagi_

"They also say a bunch of teenagers make out there also I think it will be too crowded there but I will take you there ok just not on Valentines ok my love if thou I feel it's a little against my morals, how about I just take you to that new dinner in town they have a great sushi bar they say." _Said Mamoru_

"Mamochan I want to do something romantic not a sushi bar you just ask me to marry you I want to celebrate on Valentine's Day_ "said Usagi_

_He could tell she was starting to get mad he just thought she was a little too young to be going out to some make out spot but who was he kidding they did just get engaged and she is only 16. I guess she more mature they I like to admit._

"Ok I will find somewhere romantic for us to go but not Tokyo coast ok how about the beach just you and me how's that sound_" said Mamoru _

_Please say yes he thought at least there it was be some privacy._

"Ok that sound nice the beach wow"_ said Usagi_

_She glance at the clock and notice that it was 9 wow still don't' have to be home for a while she thought. Somehow in the miss of talking they had made it on his bed just talking and laying in each other arms._

"Usako what time you have to be at home you never did tell me my love_" said Mamoru he notice she glance at the clock on his bed stand._

"You won't believe me actually but mom says I don't have to be home till 12_" said Usagi_

"12 on a school night are you crazy_" said Mamoru_

_She expected such a reaction out of him. She knew how he was about school then that gave her a great idea school work yeah she thought._

"No not really sometimes but not all the time" _said Usagi_

"Funny Usako you know I can't keep you out that late"_ said Mamoru_

"I know I expected you to go crazy when I said 12 but that's what she said 12 she knew you were taking me out tonight she said we haven't gone out in a while so she said tonight I didn't have to be home at 10:30 like normal she would let me stay out at 12 for tonight. She was just trying to be sweet about it." _Said Usagi_

"Ok I guess for tonight I keep you out till 12 I just hope your daddy doesn't kill me later for it thou._" Said Mamoru_

"Really you are giving in why_?" said Usagi_

"Why I guess I being a little selfish I don't want to let you go home yet anyway I miss you too much these last few days. So I guess I risk your daddy wrath_" said Mamoru as he kisses her cheek._

"Really great thank you Mamochan I didn't want to go home yet this night been so wonderful. Mamochan I have a favor to ask you?_" said Usagi_

"Sure Usako what is it?"_ said Mamoru_

"I need help with school work?"_ said Usagi_

"Of course you know I help you what is it science, math, physics, hum what subject_" said Mamoru_

_Usagi couldn't help but to think how cute he look he going to regret this when I tell him what I need help with._

"Oh English. It's an English paper I have to write_ "said Usagi trying to act innocent _

"Oh English no problem what can of paper. No problem you know anytime you need help with your school I don't mind helping"_ said Mamoru_

"It's an English paper on love Mamochan I think it's fitting for you to help me write it since you spoke such beautiful words about love towards me a little while ago" _said Usagi smiling and laughing on the inside. Payback she thought all its' sweet_

_Mamoru thought his heart just stop did she say a paper on love and she wanted me to help her write it._

"Oh I get you are joking that's funny Usako really what's it on" said Mamoru

"Nope no joke Mamochan. What's wrong my fiancé you can't handle an English paper?"_Said Usagi _

_She was cracking up inside she knew he couldn't handle anyone telling him he couldn't handle school work._

"Your fiancé Huh I like the sound to that when you said that I guess I can help but you think are funny you tricking me into helping you don't think I don't know what you are doing Usako. You might think you are getting payback on me but I going to get you back for this don't you worry about that" said Mamoru

_Usagi couldn't believe what he said she just sat there with her mouth hanging open "How did he know" she thought_

"I bet you wondering how I know Usako well you shouldn't be trying to hold back your laugher so much your smile told me all of it. You are devious little one you know that but just another reason why I love you Usako" _said Mamoru as he pulled her towards him_

"And I can't wait till the day you become my wife my Usako_" said Mamoru as he lifted her chin up and kiss her gently. _

"Oh Mamochan I love you and I can't wait to till I am your wife too" _said Usagi as she kissed him back._

"I guess we better get started on that paper and Usako I love you always my love, always no matter what_" said Mamoru_

"And I will love you always too my fiancé_ "said Usagi as she moved his bangs away from his eyes._

"Fiancé it sounds so sweet coming from your lips but don't forget we are going to have to be careful who we tell till you turn 17 I don't want nothing keeping us apart ok_" said Mamoru_

"I understand don't worry mum's the word_" said Usagi as she turned on her side. She felt tired all of sudden. All those nights of hardly any sleep was catching up to her._

"I mean we can tell our friends we just have to make sure they don't say anything to their parents so it won't get back to yours_ "said Mamoru as he kissed her head holding her tight to his chest._

"Yeah that's cool"_ said Usagi. She felt like she was in heaven being in his arms smelling the roses on him made her feel so relax. Whenever she was with him she felt at peace._

"Usako are you listening_" said Mamoru _

_Then he looked over at her she was asleep. He glanced at the clock 9:30 hum I let her sleep for a little bit then we will work on her paper he thought. He couldn't help it he held her tighter to his chest. He couldn't help but to smile at the warmth he felt from being next to her. Amazing truly amazing he thought her love is just amazing he thought as he found himself falling asleep also._


End file.
